The District 6 Club
by Simultaneity
Summary: The first day of summer, Katniss wants to take Peeta to a club to have some fun before their summer jobs take up all their time. But Katniss' idea of fun isn't quite the same as Peeta's. Underage activities. Crazy!Katniss. Peeta/Cato.
1. Chapter 1

So this probably really sucks, but the idea popped in my head and wouldn't go away, preventing me from finishing my other story. But now that its out I can finish BtM and if you like this start, I might continue this. I mean no offense to any of the things in this story, since it is a bit more controversial than my last. Anyway, Cracked out Katniss, Terrified Peeta... If I decide to continue this, the other chapters probably won't be as cracked. Here's to hoping I don't suck at a different style of writing. Lemme know what you think.

Oh, I own nothing.

* * *

"Summer Vacay!" Katniss shouted. She spotted me from across the yard and pushed her way through the crowd to get to me.

"Peeta!" she shouted trying to push her way through the crowd, "Get out of my way, Freshman!"

The thing about Katniss… Well, let's just say I'm pretty sure she's on something at every possible moment. We were best friends growing up and ever since I came out to her, she's been obsessed with fashion and treats me like a stereotype. Honestly, I don't have the heart to tell her she sucks at it. Although, I did try to make her stop trying to accessorize me. To Katniss, a good squirrel hide scarf is better than anything; I just like the good old jeans and a shirt look. Despite her insanity, she's always good for a laugh.

"Peeta!" she shouted at me again. "Where's your car?"

"Parking lot." I answered back, "Bit busy, Kat. I'll meet you there in a few."

"No shit it's in the parking lot." Katniss mumbled as she walked away. "I'm not fuckin' stupid."

My attention returned to Gale. "Why do you hang out with her?" he asked.

"She's not so bad." I answered. I don't mean to be shallow, but Gale was sex on legs. Even if he was kind of a douche to most people.

"But damn, she is a looker." He stated. Right, that there was a problem. Gale was pretty much a player and could have anyone at school. And he did. Still surprises me that he wants to hang out with me. "Those legs. That ass."

Those pecs. "What's your plans for the summer? Get a job yet?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Nah, Not a job." Gale answered, "But I did get accepted into a hockey camp. I'll be leaving for most of the summer. You?"

"Parent's want me to work in the bakery again." I explained, "Don't really want to this year. I kinda wanna work at an art museum or something."

"I thought you liked the bakery." Gale asked stretching his arms out. "Still having those issues with the family?"

"Pretty much." My eyes quickly darted lower, then playing it off I just stared at the ground while I finished. "I wanna get out of that house. Do something different for a bit, even if it's just for the summer."

"Makes sense," He answered letting his arms relax at his sides. "I gotta get going though, I'll catch up with you later. See ya, bro."

"Later, man." I waved, walking towards my car.

"We should do something fun, tonight." Katniss shouted to me as I approached.

"Like what?" Katniss' idea of fun usually ends up being a disaster.

"I'm thinking… a bar." Katniss squealed, "And I found the perfect Badger pelt at the taxidermist that you can wear as a belt. Like the vikings, bitches love vikings."

"Dammit, Katniss." I started, "Quit trying to make me your project. Just because I'm gay, doesn't mean I want to play dress up."

"But you haven't even seen it yet." Katniss whimpered. "I promise it'll be better than those wild dog mittens; which in my opinion where cute as fuck."

"I'm not interested." I bluntly added, "Can I go home now?"

"Why can't you be more like one of those guys on Panem's Next Top Model?" Katniss blurted out. "You know, actually interested in fashion."

"What guys?" I dared to ask, "All the models are female."

"No, those make up guys." Katniss explained, "The gay ones. Why can't you be that kind of gay?"

I opened the driver's side of the car and got in. "I'm going home."

"Well I guess if you're not interested then…" She crawled in the passenger's side and had that look in her eyes. She was planning something. "You won't want one of these?"

She pulled out two small white cards. "Kat, did you get fakes?"

"No, I have very strange menstruation pads that are waterproof." She rolled her eyes at me.

"Too much, Kat." I added sickingly.

"Of course I have fakes. How else you think we're gonna get in the bar?" Katniss whined.

"Why are you so hell bent on going to a bar?" I asked, starting the car and pulling out into the street.

"Because summer vacation just started, and I start at the Taxidermy in 2 days." She said.

"You got a job at the Taxidermy?" I laughed. Part of me died a little inside as well, knowing that she'll have even more outrageous things for me to "try on."

"What? I'm always there looking for new shit." Katniss explained, "The guy knows me and he just kinda, offered me a position."

"Creepy drunk Haymitch?" I asked. "You want him to be your boss? He'll probably forget to pay you."

"Then I'll take my wages in pelts." Katniss sneered, "Win win for me."

"Lose lose for me." I mumbled as we came to a stop at a red light.

"Did you hear back from the art gallery?" Katniss asked me as I turned down our street.

"Not yet." I answered back, "Hopefully soon, or I'll be stuck at the bakery again."

"It can't be that bad." Katniss sneered.

"It can." I replied, "I've got to deal with the whole family all day. Not to mention my mom and brothers. They pretty much just look for things I messed up on to yell at me for."

"Well at least you got me all summer." She added, "And pretty boy Gale. Speaking of which, you tap that yet?"

"Seriously, Kat? He's not even gay. Plus he's got his eyes on you. 'Those legs, that ass…'." I mocked.

"Shut the hell up." Katniss looked completely disgusted by the comment. "Are you shittin' me?"

"Shit you not." I confirmed.

"What the hell would 'Boy Toy' want with me?" She asked.

"Well, you know… When a guy likes a girl he tries to—"

"Not that you idiot. I know more about that than you do, anyway." Katniss snapped back at me.

I pulled into Katniss driveway and she jumped out of my car and threw the fake ID at me. She made some remark about wearing something hot tonight, but I wasn't paying attention. It didn't matter what I wore, she'd only comment about how I should have worn something else all night.

It didn't take long for me to get to my own house, it only being a block away. The first floor was the family owned bakery; the second floor was our actual house. It was bigger than it looked, and I was able to have my own room. I pocketed the ID and walked into the bakery.

"Hey, dad." I waved as I walked past.

"Hey, Peeta. Ready to start work tomorrow?" he asked while kneading chunks of dough.

"Tomorrow? Can't I have at least one day before I start?" I begged, "Plus, I was gonna hang out with Kat tonight. Said something about a movie."

"Fine, but don't tell your mom. You know she'll make you work." My dad answered back, "I'll cover for you. Don't do anything stupid."

"Thanks dad, I won't!" I shouted as I ran upstairs.

Closing the door behind me, I pulled out my new fake ID. It actually looked decent. Pulling out my driver's licenses I compared the two. Might actually be able to pull this off, as long as I remembered my name was Finnick Odair. This might actually turn out to be fun. I figured since I've been up early this morning and it would be a late night that I should take a nap. Give me more energy and I wouldn't be begging to go home by 11.

* * *

I woke up to Katniss jumping on me. "Why are you sleeping? Come on, get ready!"

I rolled over, trying to adjust my eyes when I spotted the clock. It was already 9? Katniss climbed off me and started rummaging through my closet.

"Do you mind? I can dress myself." I stated, "And what the bloody fuck is that?"

What appeared to be a fur coat was lying at the foot of my bed. "I am not wearing that."

"Why not? I picked it up just for you. Leather is out, fur is back." Katniss replied.

"Fur was never in." I retorted. "I'm not wearing that."

"You have no sense of style." She complained as she pulled out a pair of jeans.

"Those jeans don't fit me anymore." I stated. Crawling out of bed I grabbed my towel from the door.

"That's why I took them out. Show off a little."

"I'm going to take a shower." I didn't want Katniss to be in my room alone going through my clothes, but I could really use a shower if we were going to go out.

Drying myself off, I slipped on an undershirt and a pair of boxers before walking back into my room.

"Nope, that's gotta go." Katniss immediately said, pointing at my shirt.

"Why?" I asked.

"You have to look good, show some skin." Katniss shouted. "Can't do that with an undershirt!"

"This whole fashion thing has to stop before I end up punching you out." I replied.

I ended up picking out my own clothes, a pair of jeans that actually fit, and a blue button down shirt. I decided to ditch the under shirt like Katniss suggested, but refused to wear the fur coat. It only took me half an hour to shower and dress earning me a comment from Katniss.

"Are you sure you're gay?" she asked, "It takes my dad longer to get ready. Aren't you supposed to be all, 'gotta make sure I'm perfect' and everything?"

"Can we go?" I suggested, "I'll be able to stand your banter after I've had a few beers."

"Fine, but I'm driving." Katniss said.

We both climbed into my car, reluctantly handing over the keys and she started driving. We drove for about fifteen minutes when Katniss pulled into the parking lot of "Dicks from District 6".

"Uhm, Katniss." I asked, "This is a gay bar."

"Well sorta." She answered, "It's more of a drag queen bar."

"Somewhere else." I wasn't going into that place. "Now."

"Oh come on, it'll be fun." Katniss whined, "I even thought up the perfect drag name for you. You can be Miss Edible Effie because you are just TOO delicious!"

"That's not funny."

"Oh come on, just give it a try." She was pleading, she always won when she pleaded. Unless she was trying to make me wear something stupid. "You might like it."

"Fine, but we aren't staying long and we go straight to the bar." I was going to need something stronger than beer.

I was shaking as I handed my ID to the bouncer. The more I thought about it, the more I felt like I couldn't pull it off. I was only 16, I didn't look old enough to even have a driver's licenses. He handed back my ID and stamped my hand and let me in. I walked straight to the bar and ordered a double rum and coke and drank as much of it as I could with one gulp.

Katniss found me at the bar, "Slow down there Miss Effie. You're supposed to be a lady." She turned her attention to the bartender and ordered some fruity drink.

"Cut it out." I replied, drinking more of my drink and coughing as it burned down my throat. "I'm not a drag queen."

I finished my drink and ordered another, this time a single. Hopefully that was enough to loosen me up instead of being scared out of my mind. I looked around, bulky men in wigs and dresses. This wasn't my thing, Katniss was pushing this to far.

"Hello Ladies, how has your night been so far?" An announcer spoke into a microphone from the stage, "I hope you brought your singles, because our girls are ready to get things heated!"

"Come on, they're starting a show!" Katniss shouted at me. She grabbed my arm and pulled me to the front of the stage. I was going to die. Come on, liquid courage, kick in a little already.

"Our first lady tonight is the Curvaceous and Sultry Clove!" The announcer belted. A man dressed as a school girl with a brown wig pulled into pig tails came out. He was wearing way to much make up and the thought of it only made me want to gag.

"Kat, this isn't my thing." I whispered to her over the crowd. "I'm gay, but I'm not into drag."

"Give it a chance!" She shouted back to me before pulling out a bunch of singles. She had this planned all along. My 'Katniss and fun' theory was starting to become truth. It never ended fun.

"She's a young little harlot fresh from boarding school. She's ready to let it all loose, but don't let her appearance fool you. Cross her and she'll put a dagger right in your heart."

Katniss was screaming, obviously enjoying this more than I was. I started to feel the numbing fingers of the alcohol kick in though. And the guy did have a nice stomach. His abs rippled with every movement, and he did pull off the school girl quite well.

"Come here, honey!" Katniss yelled over the crowd. The dancer approached her, his back to me as he bent over towards her. Great, school girl man ass. Katniss tried to slip a dollar into his waist band, but the dancer pulled away and she snagged his skirt causing it to rip off.

"Jock strap?" I asked, "What drag queen wears a jock strap?"

"It's for support, dumbass." Katniss answered, throwing more singles on the floor in an embarrassed attempt at an apology.

"But I thought drag queens just kind of tucked it…" I felt myself go red, "Never mind."

Clove seemed even more embarrassed than Katniss and grabbed for the torn skirt trying to cover his ass. That ass, that ass was familiar. I've seen it before.

"At least you got a show there, Peeta." Katniss joked, "Only guy's ass you've seen outside the locker room."

"The locker room!" I shouted. I knew I saw that ass before. He graduated last year and I haven't seen him in the locker room since. It was…

"Cato?"

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this at least to some extent. Lemme know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Before I start, and no offense to anyone, but at least allow me to explain this cracked out fic before I get flamed. Hopefully this chapter explains some of this.

Also. I do not condone under-aged ANYTHING.

* * *

He ran off the stage, trying desperately to hold his skirt in place during his exit.

"Who da fuck was that?" Katniss asked, sipping at her fruity concoction. "Regardless, he was pretty cute. I think those pig tails could have been held up by some bison tendons instead, but still."

She nodded her approval and I just stared at her. "Kat, would you shut the hell up for 10 minutes?"

"Excuse me?" She gasped, "I just spent over 20 bucks on him. Damn right we got to see some ass."

"Don't act like you weren't equally embarrassed." I retorted. Hell, of the three of us, I felt the most embarrassed.

"Can we go now?" I wanted this night to be over. To much was happening, and that old guy in the biker vest was giving me the stare. "I think you've tortured me enough for one night."

"Oh come on, it's only been like." She paused only to look at her watch, "20 minutes? That's it. We are definitely sticking around for the next show. You have any singles? I wasted all mine."

I rolled my eyes at her and stood. It'd be better if I just waited outside until she got bored. Then again, we might never leave. She seemed more at home here than any of the people in the bar. Plus, who knows what kind of shit I could get into outside. It's not like this was District 1, the rich sophisticated neighborhood, this was District 6; home to gangs, violence, and rape. What could happen to me out there alone? Especially in front of a drag bar.

"Sorry for that, er, interruption there ladies." The announcer was back on stage, trying to get things rolling. "Our next lady tonight doesn't come without a warning. The exotic and robust, Rue! Make sure you treat her right or she'll fly out of here like the wind!"

"Alright, that's enough of this." I commented. I wasn't going to put through this again. For all I knew the person walking out was going to be Marvel. And that was an ass I wasn't to fond of seeing.

"You are absolutely no fun!" Katniss whined, "You won't wear my clothes or watch strippers with me!"

"Kat, I've told you several times. This. Isn't. My." I paused for the dramatic effect before shouting "Thing!"

"God, Peeta." Katniss replied, "You sure you don't belong here? 'Cause you got DRAMA written all over your face!"

One of the other guys in the bar laughed at her comment and Katniss laughed even louder. "Fuck you, Kat."

Finishing my drink, I walked to the door. I could do this, I was on the wrestling team, I knew how to fight back. Let's hope I didn't get into anything like that. "Oh come on, Miss Effie. I was only kidding." Katniss cackled from behind.

Her comment only angered me further and I pushed the door open and walked off to the side of the bar. Maybe that way, people wouldn't stop to make any comments, and I wouldn't be stuck in the smoker's cloud at the front door.

Katniss has done some shitty things to me lately, but this was by far the worst. This wasn't the same as trying to force me to wear a leopard skin kilt or anything like that, this was actually pushing it to far. I mumbled obscenities to myself about how shitty a friend Katniss was and kicking a few rocks. I just wanted to go home.

Looking up I noticed a guy further back puffing on a cigarette. I didn't recognize him at first having just seen him in a wig and a skirt. Well, maybe just the wig.

"Cato?" I asked.

"Seriously?" they mumbled, "Another person recognized me? Like it wasn't bad enough that some crazy drag did."

"So it is you!" I spoke, "I mean, who recognized you?"

He stood and looked at me. "Some asshole in the bar." He wasn't dressed in drag anymore, donning jogging pants that hung low, a wife beater, and hat tilted off to the side.

"Wait a second, you look familiar." He spoke, taking one last puff before tossing his spent cigarette to the side.

Thinking on my toes, "I do? I guess I do have one of those faces…" Idiot! Who the hell actually says that in real life?

"No. You were in the bar earlier." He whispered.

"No! That wasn't me at all. That had to have been… Uh…" What the hell was I doing? Word vomit? Just shut the hell up Peeta, don't get yourself into anymore shit. "Gale."

Dammit. Why did I have to say the first name that came to mind?

"Gale? Gale Hawthorne?" He asked.

"Uhh, yeah!" I answered, "I'm told I look like him." Seriously? What the fuck is wrong with me? I probably just sealed mine AND Gale's fates.

"Come on, kid." He scoffed, pulling out another cigarette and lighting it. "I've had a rough night and I know you're not Gale. You're too scrawny."

"No I'm not!" I instinctively shouted back.

"I'm just messing with you, How'd you get in anyway? You're like what? 5 feet tall?" He puffed and sat down on one of the backdoor's steps. As he sat, his wife beater lifted slightly showing his boxer clad ass. I couldn't help but stare, knowing from only moments ago what really lays beneath the cloth. "I recognize you from inside. You're the kid that knew who I was. Gotta say, I wish you didn't say anything."

I was silent for a moment, forgetting that I was in a conversation. I was completely lost in how hot Cato looked at the moment. "Hey kid, what are you staring at?"

"Uhh, sorry. Just tryin' to make sure I don't say something that could get me killed." I covered. Honestly, it was partially true. I didn't want to end up dying on the side of a drag bar.

"Calm down, I'm not gonna kill you." He answered taking another drag. "Unless you tell anyone I work here."

"Uhh…" I hesitated, not quite sure what to say after something like that.

"I'm kidding, man." He laughed, exhaling the cloud. "Damn, you're too easy. Although, honestly don't tell anyone."

I didn't feel any threat from him after that. Cato just seemed to be playing with my head. It was working, I was intimidated beyond belief and felt a need to run back inside with Katniss.

"If you don't want anyone to know you work here, then why do you work here?" I asked.

"Gotta make money somehow." He answered, relaxing against the wall. His wife beater pulled up even further in the front showing the beginnings of his abs. "Don't think you're old enough to understand. What are you, 14?"

"17." I corrected. I felt like an idiot. I was caught red handed in a bar and just admitted to a semi-stranger that I was under-aged.

"Oh, then you might understand. Summer just started, get a job yet?" He asked, taking another hit from his cigarette.

"Sorta." I answered.

"Sorta doesn't cut it." He replied, "Either you did or you didn't."

"I do have a job, but not the one I want." I answered, "Family owned business."

"That must be nice, I don't have that luxury." He replied, stomping out his cigarette. "This was the only place that would take me. Tried every where else. Last resort."

"You mean, this wasn't your choice?" I felt like the dumbest person alive for asking that, but I was honestly curious. Why work at a drag bar if you hated it, even if you were dirt ass poor.

"I like you kid." He answered, "You got something there. Maybe it's just innocence yet, but there's still something there. Come here. Sit with me."

I walked over to him and took a seat on the stairs next to him. My body was shaking, I wasn't sure what he was going to do next. He pulled out another cigarette. "Want one?"

"Uhh, sure." I answered. I honestly didn't, but I was shaking with fear to much to do anything but agree with him. He lit his own and then passed me the lighter.

"And no, this wasn't my choice. Like I said, I tried everywhere. No place was hiring, rent was overdue. I thought maybe I could make enough to keep my house with stripping. I mean, Hell. I'm a good looking guy." He laughed, puffing his cigarette. I lit my own, not really knowing what the hell I was doing. He took the lighter from me and struck it, holding it out for me. "No place would take me. Until this place. I waited to see if anyone else would respond. No one did. So here I am."

I leaned in, catching the cigarette against the flame and breathed in. Instantly I started coughing. This shit tastes awful. Why would anyone do this to themselves? "Takes some getting used to." He laughed.

I took another hit, thinking it might be better. I coughed again and felt my eyes water. "Sorry, not really my thing."

"No biggie." He laughed, "Just trying to be polite."

"You know, you're quite open for someone who doesn't want me found out." I replied.

"Hell, what do I have to lose? You already know my darkest secret." He answered. "Speaking of which? What brought you here of all places?"

"My friend Katniss. The one that ripped your skirt off." I answered. "I didn't even want to come here."

"Katniss?" He thought. "I thought she looked familiar, was that Katniss Everdeen? Wait. Does that make you Peeta Mellark? That kid that always hung out with her?"

I nodded at him. "Damn, that bitch was crazy. Hot, but crazy." He looked at the ground, taking another drag. "Wouldn't mind a go at that."

Great, once again, Katniss was stealing men from me. I should have known he wasn't gay. A guy who worked at a drag bar unwillingly? Of course he was straight.

"Why'd you agree to even go inside?" he asked. "I would have ran for the hills."

"Don't think I tried." I retorted. For some reason I didn't want him to know I was gay. I mean, it wasn't a total lie, I really didn't want to be here. "But she drove, little I could do. Why do you think I'm out here?"

"Touche." He added, burning out his smoke. "Didn't know she was into this kind of shit. Might have started sooner."

He started laughing. Part of me wanted to die, but the other part wanted to stay and hear what he had to say. There was something about him that made me want to help. Maybe it was because he was one of the first people to truly open up to me, maybe it was because I found him really attractive, but the other part of me really wanted to help him out.

"You know, I might be able to get you a job." I was shaking as I said it, "I might be able to talk my parents into hiring you. You might not make as much as you do here, but it wouldn't be as degrading."

"You serious?" He asked. "Why would you do that for me?"

"Maybe 'cause it was nice to have an actual conversation. Being friends with Katniss and all, you don't get many of those." I answered. I wasn't completely lying. Katniss was the epitome of stereotypes and it was nice having a conversation that wasn't centered around one for once.

"I can see that. Like I said. Crazy." He laughed, "If you're serious, let me know. I'm interested. Anything to get me out of here."

"Peeta!"

"Sounds like you being called for." Cato interrupted.

"Peeta, where are you?" Katniss called out again.

"I'm over here, Kat!" I shouted back.

She turned from around the corner and spotted me. "Damn, Peeta. It's no fun in there without you. Or anymore singles… Who are you with?"

"Like I said." Cato spoke under Katniss' shouts. "Crazy."

"Is that the stripper? Peeta you sly dog!" She answered. "Before I ask the obvious, I'd like to state that your outfit would be so much cuter if you took bits of elk hide and glued them to your skirt instead of sequins."

"Kat, shut up!" I shouted.

"Behave, Peeta. I haven't even asked the naughty bits yet." She started, "So have you or the mysterious stripper gotten it in—"

I interrupted her by flattening my hand and running it in front it my neck rapidly. "IN the, uh, new drink? They made this new cocktail where you have to finger out an olive before you drink it. Yeah, that's right… PEETA! Are you smoking?"

I had completely forgot about the cigarette in my hand. Cato looked down at my hand, finding the now unlit cigarette and laughing. "Guess you got caught there, Peeta." I glared at Katniss who mouthed 'What?' at me.

"Haha, not funny." I said, leaping to my feet.

"Lemme know if you're still serious about that job offer!" Cato shouted to me as I walked towards Katniss.

"We're leaving." I mumbled to her. Grabbing her arm, I dragged her towards the parking lot.

"What exactly were you two doing back here?" She asked as I dragged her along.

"Nothing, just talking." I answered.

"Then what kind of job did you offer him?" Katniss answered. "Please tell me it was a blow job. Or a rim job! Please tell me rim job! That ass was magical. I'd eat the shit out of that ass."

"Dammit Kat! Can you be serious for one second?" I growled at her, pulling her towards my car. I opened the passenger's door and tried to push her in.

"Think about those bison tendon ties!" she shouted back while I shoved her into the passenger's seat. "Call me if you're interested!"

I groaned as I walked to the driver's side catching a glimpse of Cato laughing by the steps. Could my life be any worse?

* * *

A/N: This was really tough, the whole conversation with Cato I kept feeling myself being dragged into my other fic. Didn't want that, but hopefully I pulled it off. Also, DON'T DO DRUGS!


	3. Chapter 3

"Peeta, are you even able to drive right now?" Katniss asked.

"Believe me, I'm sober now." I answered starting the car. "Kind of the whole 'scared for my life' plus a very sobering conversation with a not so dragged out drag queen."

"You still had two drinks…" Katniss nagged. "Strong ones if I remember correctly."

"I'll be fine." I was starting to get annoyed with her.

"Peeta, give me the keys." She outstretched her hands and grasped at the air. "You had two drinks in less than 20 minutes. I'm not going to end up dead because you're all hot and bothered by Clove."

"His name is Cato." I gritted through my teeth and only confirmed to her what was on my mind. "Plus, the car is already started."

"Then switch with me." Katniss answered, "Or I'll make sure you try on my next creation. Even if I have to strip you down and force it on you. I might make it a bear skin thong."

"You wouldn't." I sneered. I may have been able to fight her off, but Katniss always played dirty.

"I would." She retorted, "And don't think the idea of having to see your bush and junior is a win for me."

"I'll have you know that I stay clean down there." I answered.

Katniss smiled, "Thus confirming your intoxication. Sober Peeta wouldn't be able to say that without at least blushing. Now get out of the car."

She swung her door open and climbed out. Turning to my side, I tried opening the door when Cato's head appeared causing me to jump.

"Jesus Christ!" I shouted trying to calm myself down.

"Sorry, looked like you two were having some trouble." Cato smiled. Dammit, I needed to get a hold of myself. "Thought I might be able to lend some help."

"We're fine, Peeta's just drunk and won't let me drive." Katniss quipped walking around the car. "Now, if you don't mind, be gone."

"Kat!" I shouted. Cato was laughing lightly and pulled the door open for me.

"Probably a good idea to switch then." Cato answered waving his hand out for me. What the hell was he doing? "Don't want the potentially new boss to die."

Right, it was all about the job. Quit looking to much into it. I did the same thing with Gale, only to find out I was delusional and Gale was completely straight. I climbed out of the car and came face to face with him, well more face to chest, and oh god, did that wife-beater cling in all the right places.

"You okay, kid?" Cato asked.

"What?" I answered, tearing my eyes from his chest. Shit I was caught in the act.

"Get in, boozy." Katniss spoke while slipping behind me and into the car. That's right, I'll just play off being drunk. She turned to Cato to finish. "And unless you changed your mind about your outfit, you can be on your way."

"She really is insane." Cato whispered to me once Katniss shut the door. "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you later then?"

"Uh…" I started, "Yeah, I guess we will."

He smiled and turned back to the bar. I couldn't help but let my eyes wander as he walked away. "Quit staring or you'll be pointing soon. And no one wants to see that."

"Shut up, Kat." I muttered crossing in front of the car. My gait was awkward and my head spun slightly, maybe I really was more drunk than I initially thought. Opening the car door Katniss glared at me.

"Don't think I didn't see that clumsy ass walk there." I hiccuped loudly at her as a joke but she didn't look very amused from it. "You know, if your mom finds out we are both dead."

"She wouldn't give a shit." I answered, "Probably just bang a few pans before dragging me out of bed and ordering me to frost something. I'm pretty much just her slave."

"I'd still rather not die." She spoke, putting the car into drive and pulling onto the road. "And you smell like an ash tray."

"I barely smoked any of it!" I shouted. "Leave me alone! I've got enough on my mind right now as it is."

Katniss seemed to change instantly, probably figuring she got her way and wanted the details. "Like Mr. Jockstrap back there? And what did he mean by potential new boss?"

"Oh, I uh…" I stuttered, I knew it was a long shot from the very beginning. My mom would never go for hiring someone she didn't know. Come to think of it, I barely knew him myself aside from him being two years ahead of me.

"Spit it out, fuck face!" Katniss shouted. "You didn't offer him a job at the bakery, did you? Guess it really wasn't a rim job offer then…"

"Maybe I did…" I answered, "And before you tell me how stupid I am, let me explain."

"No explaining is needed." Katniss stated, "Little Peeta liked that ass of his and the next thing you know, you offered him a job. Can't you just let the drag be a stripper?"

"He hates it there!" I shouted. I found myself playing with my thumbs. I was talking to Katniss, why was I so nervous? This should be easier than pitching the idea to my parents.

"Peeta, you barely know the guy!" Katniss stated, "I mean, you pretty much got to third base with him and know his name, but aside from that? The guy probably doesn't even like fur!"

"No one likes fur anymore, Kat." I said watching Kat roll her eyes at me before returning her attention to the road. I continued to play with thumbs before trying to explain myself further. "He told me he was miserable, that he only took that job to pay the bills. I wanted to help."

"Sure…" Katniss answered, turning down our street. "I bet that's all you want to do."

I groaned into my hands. Why did it seem so strange that I wanted to help. Obviously Cato was attractive and I wouldn't mind staring at that on a daily basis, but that's where it ended. Cato was straight, I knew that. I honestly just wanted to help. She pulled into my driveway and turned the car off.

"He's not some stray dog, Peeta." Katniss explained, "You can't save him."

"I can try." I answered.

"Whats the point?" Katniss explained, "How are you going to tell your parents about him? Hey, mom! I met this guy yesterday at a drag queen strip bar! His name is Cato, but you can call him Curvy Clove, too! Can he have a job here? I promise he won't leave his skirt and glitter all over the shop."

"Why are you so against this?" I asked. "I never attack your ideas."

"Because my ideas are fashion, there is always a time and place to look amazing." Katniss answered, "Even if you have terrible taste."

"Peeta, look," Katniss turned more serious and looked me in the eyes. "I just want you to get some perspective. You know this won't work, I don't want to see you get hurt."

"How would I get hurt?" I asked. "I don't have any expectations. How can it hurt to try? If it's a no, then that's it. If it's a yes, then awesome."

"Peeta, you need to think with your upstairs head." Katniss answered.

I glared at her, not wanting to have this conversation anymore. "I am!" I shouted at her, opening the door and walking to the front door. "You're the one who never seems to think with your head, so back off!"

I walked into the store and up to my room. Sometimes Kat drove me insane. Granted that was one of the most serious conversations I've had with her, its usually some absurd pointless conversation. I love her, but it was nice to talk to Cato. Would it really be that fucking bad if I had a friend in my life that I could actually talk to?

I tore my jeans and shirt off and collapsed on my bed. I needed the escape and welcomed sleep.

* * *

"What the fuck!" I bolted upright, the images still flashing in my head. Images of Cato, covered in flour and laughing. Dream me throwing the powder at him, laughing just as hard. I had him cornered, he was defenseless and held his hands up in surrender. Smirking and a handful of flour, I stepped forward for the attack but tripped on a rolling pin. Cato flew forward to catch me but only landed on top of me, our eyes met. Then he started to lean in.

I rolled over to look at the clock, the images still burned into my mind. 9:00am. Guess my dad really was able to cover for me, otherwise I would have had a very angry mother in my room at 7:00 sharp. Crawling out of bed, I noticed my predicament. Little Peeta was also awake. Did the lead up to a dream kiss really have that much of an affect on me? Come on, Peeta, upstairs head.

I grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt and willed the thoughts away. Finally freed from morning wood, I made my way downstairs to talk with my dad.

"Hey, Peeta." My dad shouted as he walked out of the pantry.

"AHHH!" I shouted. My dad was covered in flour only reminding me of my dream. My dad gave me an inquisitive look before I regained my composure. "You scared the hell out of me."

"Peeta! Language!" My mother. I was hoping to talk it over with my dad before my mom got wind of it.

"Sorry, mom." I answered. "Hey dad, can I talk to you quick?"

"Before you leave, some Art Gallery called for you." My mom shouted then switched to mumbling. "No idea what they would want with a mediocre baker."

I wanted to shout 'You know I can hear you!' at her, but didn't want to start a fight. I forgot about the art gallery. I'll call them back after I figure out if Cato could work here or not. I simply nodded at her and led my dad into the pantry.

"What's on your mind, son?"

"I ran into an old friend from school last night who said he was having trouble finding a job." I started, "I thought maybe we could use an extra hand?"

"Well, we are kind of under staffed right now since your brother found a different job." My dad answered, "But I don't know… Friends at work can be difficult sometimes. Maybe your friend should try some other places. Plus your mom likes to keep this a family business."

"What are you two babbling on about?" My mom entered grabbing a package of sugar. I froze in fear, hoping my dad wouldn't spill our discussion. It seemed obvious to me that my dad said no and I didn't want to be berated by my mom.

"Peeta was just trying to help a friend find a job." My dad answered. He was just as scared of her as I was, but I wish he would have lied.

"Here?" She asked. It was out of the bag, mind as well spit it out instead of getting the story mixed up. Both me and my dad nodded.

"Okay, bring her in. I always knew that Katniss could be good for something." My mom answered.

"Uh…" I started, "Not Katniss."

She turned to look at me. "What does it matter, if she can use a rolling pin then she's hired."

My mom calling Cato a she didn't go unnoticed and it only reminded me of Clove. "Are you serious?"

"I'd rather it be family, but that good for nothing brother of yours left us. Family friends will have to do. Better than some ruffian none of us know about." My mom answered before leaving.

I must be in the Twilight Zone or something. Looking at my dad, he must have felt the same, his jaw dropped and eyes bulging. "Did she take a happy pill today or something?" I asked.

"Don't talk about your mother like that." My dad answered but smiled knowing she was probably nearby and could hear. He silently shook his head at me and shrugged. "Well, I guess that's it. Tell your friend they're hired."

Take that, Katniss! Shows how much she knows.

"Don't forget to call the art gallery back!" My mom shouted from the kitchen. That's right! The art gallery. Suddenly, I didn't want to escape to it anymore. Maybe the bakery this summer wouldn't be so bad.

After calling them back and telling them I had already found work for the summer, I ran upstairs to take a shower. Drying myself off I walked into my room with my towel tied around my waist and found Katniss sitting on my bed with…

"Hey…" I cautiously entered, "I did what you wanted last night. Put the thong down."

Katniss sighed and let the thong slide off her fingers. "You really are no fun. Anyway, I'm not here for that, although I still think you should try this on, I'm here to see how you're holding up after getting rejected by your parents."

"What rejection?" I asked, "They actually agreed, I got him the job."

"What!" Katniss shouted, "How could this happen, Momma Mellark is an angry selfish woman! What went wrong?"

"Hey, only I can talk about my angry selfish mom like that." I stated. What could I say? She was on my side today and I didn't feel like bashing her.

"This is a disaster! You can't teach a stripper how to bake!" Katniss seemed to be having a meltdown. She ran towards me and grabbed my shoulders, shaking me. "What did I do to you last night? I've turned you into a prostitute buyer! Only you're buying him with a job instead of actual money."

"Kat, what the fuck are you talking about?" I asked. "He's only been a stripper for a little while, and he isn't a hooker!"

"You don't know that he isn't!" Katniss shouted, collapsing to the floor and sobbing. "My poor Peeta is going to end up with herpes because of me!"

"Get a grip, Kat!" I shouted at her. "You don't even know him! Quit jumping to conclusions."

"But he's a stripper, Peeta!" She answered, "You know what they say about strippers! They're stinking with STD's from all their prostitution!"

"You're insane." I walked away from her and grabbed a pair of boxers and the sweats I was wearing earlier. "Now get out, so I can change."

She was still on the ground and I nudged her with my foot, forcing her to crawl towards the door. She kept mumbling about how she ruined my life in a single day. After she was finally out of my room, I slipped my boxers and sweats on. I was in too good a mood and wasn't going to let Katniss' drama ruin it.

"Oh shit." I muttered. It dawned on me that I didn't know his number. Which means I'd have to make at least one more trip back to Dicks from District 6…

* * *

A/N: Sorry this took so long. Strange weekend and job hunting got the best of me. Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

Shit, that was the last place I ever wanted to go to again. I guess this time it wouldn't be so bad, I mean, all I had to do was tell Cato the job was his. Maybe I'd even catch him outside the bar again and wouldn't even have to go inside.

"Peeta!" Kat called from the door, "What's taking so long? Let me back in!"

She must have still been on the ground for I could hear her nails dragging across the bottom of my door. "Come on! I need to see you one last time before you die from AIDS!"

"Shut up, Katniss!" I shouted at from behind the door, "If my parents hear you screaming about STD's I'll never hear the end of it!"

"I can't help it! You're too young to die! You've barely started living! And then wretched me stole your innocence by dragging you there!"

"Kat! Calm down!" I stated opening the door and pulling her back into my room. Looking both ways, I didn't spot anyone in the hallway. Hopefully no one downstairs heard her. Shutting the door and locking it, I sat at the edge of my bed, Katniss still slumped on the ground at my feet. "Quit it with all this talk, you know I haven't even had sex yet."

"How would you know?" Katniss sprawled fully on the ground rubbing her face into the carpet. "He could have slipped something in your drink."

"What? How can you even say that? I only saw him once. Last night. With you!"

"It could have been a quicky in the alley!" Katniss moaned into the carpet. She suddenly jerked her head up and looked into my eyes. "That's right! I wasn't with you the whole time!"

"You've got to be kidding me, Kat." I mumbled laying my head down on the bed. She had that glint in her eyes again. I've learned to change the subject quickly when it happened.

"We have to be sure!" She shouted jumping on my bed next to me. "I have a great idea!"

I turned to her and saw her rummaging through her bag and pulled out a small box.

"We could use this!"

I looked at the box and noticed it was a pregnancy test. "Kat, are you pregnant?"

"No not for me, for you!" she rolled her eyes at me like I was a complete idiot. "No offense, but if something did happen last night, I'm sure you bottomed. He doesn't look like the kind of guy to take it."

"Are you fucking stupid?" I asked, "Do you even know what a pregnancy test does? Here's a hint, it tells you if you're pregnant or not!"

"That's the point! I'm sure since he drugged you that he didn't bother to wear a condom. We must make sure."

"Kat! First of all, I'm a guy, I can't get fucking pregnant! And I wasn't raped last night!" I rolled off the bed and started rummaging around on my desk for the stereo. If she was going to insist on this idiotic plan, I didn't want anyone able to hear it. The room was filled with the hip hop rhythms of Ca$hmere and the Masonry boys. "Why the hell do you have a pregnancy test anyway?"

"You never know when you'll need a pregnancy test." Kat mumbled laying her head against the headboard of my bed. "This song blows, change the channel."

"I don't care about the music, I only turned it on to cover up your insanity." I answered back and sat back on the bed next to her. "I'm not taking that test, because that it possibly the dumbest thing I've ever heard you suggest."

"Damn, Peeta… I'm only trying to help."

"If you're really trying to help, drop the whole subject and accept that I'm STD free. Then you can also support my decission to give Cato a job."

Katniss turned away from me and mumbled, "I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because if he comes and works here, you two will end up together, and then I'll have no one." She mumbled under her breathe and pulled her legs up into the fetal position.

"Kat, you know that's not true. I'll always be here for you." I reached over and pulled her close to my chest. It was awkward holding Katniss like this, but I felt like she need me right now before she went completely over the edge.

"Yes it is, he's already taken most of you away from me." She answered letting herself relax against me. "You've been yelling at me a lot lately, you barely ever used to yell at me. I know I'm a bit strange, but I just don't want to lose my best friend."

It was probably the first time I've ever seen Katniss actually talk like that to me since I told her I was gay. I kind of missed it and found myself smiling down at her. "Kat, you'll never lose me, we've been through too much. You'd think I'd let a guy come between us? Especially a guy that is straight and has the hots for you?"

I felt her stiffen against my body, "What! Ew! The drag queen has a crush on me?"

I rolled my eyes at Katniss' sudden change of personalities. "Right, real ew. Every time I think I might like a guy he ends up telling me he wants you. It must be real hard for you."

"Oh please, Miss Clove is an 89% on my gaydar." Katniss answered rolling away from me so she could look into my eyes, "And that's saying a lot because you used to be a 28%. Had you pegged as completely straight."

"And this is why I don't trust your gaydar." I laughed, "Just curious, now that you know, where do I stand now?"

"Well, you still hate fashion and refuse to dress cute…" Katniss scrunched her eyes shut and appeared to be deep in thought. She must be basing this off stereotypes, which would explain why Cato had such a high score. "Then again, I'm 90% sure you power bottom, so you get a 68.5%."

"I am not a power bottom!" I mumbled, "And does the .5 really count?"

"Yes! It's a simple mathematical equation! You take all the gayness and subtract the straightness and then divide by observed sexual technique."

"Kat, you suck at math. And wouldn't that make me undefined since you haven't seen any sexual observations from me? You can't divide by zero."

"Oh please, I've seen you choking your chicken before." She squealed, "And don't think I didn't notice the your other hand wandering. Thus, power bottom."

"What the fuck!" I shouted at her and jumped from the bed, "How could you… I don't finger… Oh my god, I lock the door!"

I started pacing the room in a panic at her silence. She was rummaging through her purse again. "Why would you watch instead of waiting or something?"

She held up a lock pick and smiled, "A girls gotta get some action somehow."

"Give me that!" I shouted and snatched it from her. "This isn't okay, Kat! Personal boundaries for fuck sake. It's not like I walk into your room and watch you!"

"You wouldn't be interested, although you might try to steal my toys." Katniss snickered and jumped off the bed, "It's no big deal, Peeta. Really. You think I care?"

"You're not the one being watched! What the hell, are you into me or something?" I muttered, regaining my pacing of the room. "Honestly, who watches their best friend let off some steam?"

"Fuck no, I'm not into you!" Katniss answered and spun towards me on her heals, "Though I'm sure you don't realize it, you actually have a nice body. You're just a paper bag fantasy."

"A paper what? God, Katniss, I can't even look at you right now." I shouted.

"A paper bag fantasy, you know. Put a paper bag over their head so you can just see their body. I could never fantasize about someone with your face." She rolled her eyes and started pacing with me. "Does this really help? Pacing around?"

"Yes, it does." I stopped and grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her slightly, "Do not think about me anymore! And don't watch me, you voyeuristic nut job!"

"Get your hands off me. I'll let this one slide since you are upset." Katniss answered pushing me away from her. "I thought it might give you some confidence since you don't seem to have much."

"Fuck you, Kat." I answered and turned to my mirror. Sure I was insecure, but everyone was. For the most part I was comfortable with the way I looked, mainly insecure about who I actually was. "My best friend telling me they watch me jerk off doesn't exactly add to my confidence."

"Oh come off it! Be proud, let 'er swing! Nothing to be embarrassed about. What's done is done, and I promise I won't watch anymore."

"Never again!" I shouted at her.

"Peeta, what the hell are you doing up here?" The knock at the door made me jump out of my skin and I crashed against my desk. "Why is this door locked? Open it up right now! What is all that noise?"

"Hold on, Mom!" I shouted slumping against the desk and trying to regain my footing.

"Don't tell me to hold on, open this door right now!" she shouted and shook the doorknob intensely.

"I'm coming!" I ran towards the door noticing Katniss sitting on my bed giggling to herself. I shot her the most evil glare I could muster before unlocking the door.

"Ow!" I cried as my mom instantly opened the door and it knocked against me. "Couldn't you have waited for me to move out of the way first?"

"Do not talk to me like that." She answered. "I demand to know what is going on."

She looked around the room, spotting Katniss on my bed and the radio playing and gasped. "I can see you're good at putting your clothes on. You, get out right now. I won't have you defiling my boy."

My eyes bulged and my heart sank once I realized what she was insinuating, "Mom, no, that's not what was going on!"

"Oh my God, that is disgusting. Seriously Momma Mellark, we would never." Katniss added in. I found myself thinking about a paper bag and shuttered at the thought that Katniss would if there was one around.

My mom eyed the both of us, watching us carefully. "Then why is the music turned up so loud?"

"We're teens, it's what we do. We listen to music really loud." I covered, walking towards my desk and turning the stereo off.

"Then what was that crashing noise I heard?"

"You scared the crap out of me and I fell on my desk." I answered, "Seriously mom, we weren't doing anything."

She glared at the two of us before continuing, "I came up here to ask if your friend answered yet on the job. If she could start tomorrow, that would be wonderful."

"I haven't talked to HIM yet, Mom." I answered and noticed Katniss' eyes narrow at the 'she' comment before covering her mouth with her hand to stifle her laugh.

"Him, huh?" My mom answered and glared at Katniss. "Whatever, talk to him soon."

My mom walked out of my room and down the hall. I started towards the door when I heard her shout, "Keep the door open!"

Katniss couldn't hold it in anymore and the room erupted with laughter. "So I guess now would be a bad time to ask you if you wanted to watch me?"

"Jesus Christ, Kat." I slumped against the wall and rubbed my shoulder. The dull ache from my mom smashing the door into it was there and the massage lessened it.

"I'll take this as my hint to leave, don't wanna piss her off anymore than we already did." She jumped up from my bed and walked out the door, "See you later, Peeta. Good luck with Cato."

My room filled with silence as I sat against the wall. Leave it to Katniss to make me feel completely taken advantage of. Way to much was running through my head, Cato, Katniss and her watching, my Mom shouting at me.

I know I just woke up, but I really needed a nap from everything that just happened. To much emotional scarring for one day left me drained. I crawled onto the bed, rolling onto my back staring at the ceiling.

I heard shuffling from the hallway and bolted upright to see what was happening. Katniss reappeared at the doorway, "Oh, never mind, looks like I missed the show already!"

I glared at her and rolled over feeling more violated than ever. "I'm kidding, I left my purse. I told you, I swear I won't watch anymore, but a girl can dream."

I mumbled at her and face-planted into my pillow. "You are one sick girl, Kat."

* * *

I woke up about an hour later and bummed around my room for the rest of the day. I messed around on my computer and avoided my mother. She'd never accept that I didn't have his number as an excuse. I mean, how could he be my friend and I don't have his number?

9:00pm rolled around and I figured now would be a good time to go down to the club and try to see if I can find him. Jumping in my car, I drove the familiar path back to the bar. Arriving, I didn't see him outside. I walked down the alley slightly but didn't see him at all. Dammit, hopefully he's easy to find inside and I wouldn't have to spend to much time in there.

I walked up to the bouncer and showed him my fake. "Finnick, huh? Back again already? The way you ran out of here last night, didn't think I'd see you again."

I nodded at him and felt sick to my stomach as he gave me back my ID. "I'm full of surprises." I sarcastically answered and walked into the open room finding a crowd at the bar. I walked over noticing someone laying on the bar top. Was that Cato? A bunch of drags were standing around cheering. I walked closer and noticed it was him. Why did he have a lemon between his lips? Suddenly one of the drags bent down and ran his tongue over Cato's stomach before snatching the lemon from his lips.

My body stiffened. Were they doing shots off of Cato? I suddenly felt 20 degrees warmer and my body boiling with anger. Who do those drags think they are? I was about to walk over to them but stopped myself. Why am I so pissed off? It's not like Cato belongs to me or ever would belong to me. Then why did this piss me off so much?

The bartender started pouring another shot into Cato's bellybutton when he turned and noticed me in the seemingly empty bar. "Peeta?"

I felt my heart stop when he noticed me and I wanted to run away, completely forgetting why I was here in the first place. He jumped off the bar and all the drags around him begged him not to go.

"Kid, what are you doing here?"

I looked towards the door and noticed the bouncer eyeing me funny. I leaned to whisper to him, "Err, call me Finnick."

"Yeah sure, sorry. Anyway, what are you doing here?"

I looked to the ground, my mind racing trying to remember why I was here. "Oh! I never got your number last night!"

He slowly backed away from me at the comment. Shit, that came out completely wrong. I'm such an idiot. "I uhh. I mean, you forgot to give me your number so I could call you back about the job. My parents said it's yours if you still want it."

Relaxing, Cato stepped closer to me again. "Looks like you fixed your skirt." I clumsily noted without waiting for Cato to answer.

"Uhh, yeah I did." He answered hesitantly and quirked an eye brow. God, could I be anymore obvious? I just need to shut up right now before I say something really stupid. Eye contact! Don't look at anything else.

"Yeah, so uhm. The job is yours, my parents want you to start tomorrow if you can." I answered trying to change the subject back.

He chuckled scribbling something onto a napkin and handing it to me. "My number. What time do they want me there? As you can see, I have to finish this shift yet, ends at 2:00am. So morning would be tough."

"Probably 6ish. I can tell them you can't, unless you want to train later in the day. More like 10 or 11?" Why was this so awkward. It wasn't last night when I talked to him, but now it was like talking to him for the first time again.

"I can do that, give me a call later and we can talk more about it. I gotta get back to work. Later, kid." He turned away from me, his skirt swaying at his movements.

"Later, Cat-err Clove." I caught myself just in time remembering his stage name. I watched him walk away for a moment before reminding myself to keep my eyes up. Stumbling I turned back to the exit and walked out.

"Leaving so soon, 'Finnick'?" The bouncer asked, sarcasm rolling off his tongue at the last word.

"Uhh, yeah." Was all I could muster as I exited and walked to my car. Maybe Katniss was right, this may not have been my best idea. I hate it when Katniss might be right, the world is never a good place. Maybe it was time to admit to myself that I actually did like him, then I could treat the situation like I would with Gale. That didn't turn out bad, although I got stuck in the friend-zone, but it's better than never seeing Cato again. Sighing I started the engine and drove back home.

* * *

A/N: Happy day! Sorta. I honestly have no idea how this will pan out, I'm letting my characters decide, although I might need to give Peeta and Cato a push soon, I don't want you guys getting bored cause the OTP isn't together yet. Hope you enjoyed. Also, Peeta sleeps a lot... This was unintentional and I swear he won't be sleeping as much very soon.


	5. Chapter 5

So, I was actually going to discontinue this, despite many loving reviews, I received many PM's that this was actually a terrible story. Fuck it, someone convinced me to continue it, plus I like writing this story. It will continue! And to PurpleBoo, this isn't exactly what you asked for, but I threw something in here just for you since you asked so nicely.

* * *

Moaning, I reached around my pillow for my phone. Who the fuck is calling me this early? I opened my eyes slightly, noticing it was still completely dark in my room. The sun hasn't even risen yet. Fuck.

"What?" I didn't even bother to look and see who was calling, just answered it with a sleep thickened voice.

"Why aren't you up yet? Isn't today your first day at the bakery?"

"Kat?" I rolled over and looked at my clock. 4:13 am. "It's way too early, why are you up?"

"Couldn't sleep. Way to excited to start work. All those furs waiting to be tested."

"So you thought it would be a good idea to wake me up, too?" I moaned rolling back to my original position and hoping to fall asleep again. "I'm going back to bed."

"But you're supposed too—" I hung up on her and threw my phone under my pillow before shutting my eyes again. Unfortunately, I couldn't find a comfortable position and tossed and turned for a while. Dammit, Katniss, now you've gone and fucked up my sleep.

Opening my eyes, I looked over at my clock, noticing nearly an hour went by. I had a few more minutes before I had to get ready for work. First day back at the bakery, it wasn't ideal, but it was something. Also it was my first day with Cato. Cato plus the bakery. Damn the combination just turns me on and reminds me of my dream the other night.

The initial stir underneath the sheets wasn't welcomed at first. I glanced at the door to make sure it was actually closed, the last thing I needed was Katniss bursting in. She's been up for hours, wouldn't put it past her to be outside the door even if she did promise me she never would again.

Fuck it. Little Peeta needed this. With Cato around covered in God-know's-what would make baking difficult and kneading bread dough with a boner didn't sound very pleasant. Better get it out of my system now before Cato notices something.

Looping my fingers on the hem of my boxers I lifted myself up to push them down. I had some time yet before I really needed to be up so I took things slow. Pushing the covers down, I let my hands drag across my stomach and to my hips, the covers lightly teasing my aching length.

My imagination started taking over, my hands no longer my own but Cato's. Smoothing our palms against my lower abdomen we felt my abs ripple from the touch. "Cato… Please." I whimpered softly controlling our hands lower to my hips. One of our hands cupping my balls and rolling them gently. Our other running softly up my cock.

"Quit teasin' already." I moaned, flexing our fingers around myself and grasping tightly. My back arched, thrusting up into our grip. "That's more like it, baby."

Our rough calloused fingers pulled at my sensitive member, the friction causing my whole body to shudder. Suddenly the fingers rolling my balls left and pressed lightly against my perineum, rubbing circles lightly against the base of my nuts.

"Cato!" I gasped, writhing down into the touch, "You gotta give me a heads up first!"

My length twitched in our hand, soft moans slipping from my lips. I instinctively spread my legs to accommodate 'Cato's' ministrations. Our fingers slipped lower, rubbing circles around my opening.

"Cato, we can't." I thrusted up into our palm. My whole body was on fire, Cato touching me as if he knew exactly what I wanted. "I don't have enough time!"

I whimpered as our finger breached me. The dry digits penetration hurt, but I didn't want him to stop. Cato seemed to want this, and who was I to deny him? Our finger slipped in to the first knuckle, seeking that spot inside that would send me over the edge.

"Cato, I'm almost there. Don't stop… " I gasped. The pain was still there, but feeling Cato inside me was more than I needed. My cock was rock hard in our tight hold, pumping leisurely. We hooked our finger, brushing against that spot, gasping loudly as stars filled my vision.

"Peeta, what are you doing?"

"Shit!" I opened my eyes, my mom opening the door. "Hold on!"

My mom walked in finding me in my glory, finger in my ass. My hard on instantly vanishing at her interruption, the only part of me that actually reacted. Completely frozen in fear, I couldn't move. "Quit fuckin' around and get ready for work."

I just stared at her, making no move to cover myself. I was completely stupefied. She jutted her hip at me and glared. "Did you hear me? Get up!"

"Uhh, right!" I could feel my whole body flush red. This couldn't be happening.

She turned away from me mumbling about how such a useless child I was and walked towards the door. She never turned back to me and continued down the hall. "And don't forget to wash your god damn hands!"

Fuck, this was awkward as fuck. I was still sitting there, the door open to the whole world making no move to cover myself. God, what I wouldn't kill for to have had the person to walk in on me be Katniss instead of my mom. Never thought I'd want Katniss to watch, but it would have been so much less horrifying.

"I don't hear movement up there!" I heard my mom's thundering voice echo through the house. "Get your thumbs out of your ass and get moving!"

"Oh my fucking God!" I sprawled out across the bed, my finger pulling free painfully. Worst first day of work ever. How am I supposed to look my mom in the face? Or after that fucking fantasy, Cato? God dammit, I really fucked it up this time. I pulled the covers over myself, leaving my boxers pooled at my ankles. I needed a moment before facing reality.

I grabbed my phone thinking… If anyone could make this nightmare less awkward it would be Katniss.

"Peeta! Get up!" My mom shouted from downstairs.

"I've got enough time! I'm calling my friend to figure out when he's coming in! Hold on." I shouted back. The last person I wanted to talk to, or even think about was Cato, but my mom would be on my case if she knew I was calling Kat.

Calling her, I put her on speaker as it rang and pulled my boxers on. Climbing out of bed I shut my door and locked it just to be safe.

"Awake now, fuck face?" Kat answered. "By the way, you're one rude bitch for hanging up on me. Don't think I'll forget that."

"Shut up, Kat. I've got a problem and I need you to sorta make it go away." I snarled snatching my phone. Turning speaker off I held it up to my ear and waited for her to figure out I was having an issue.

"Havin' regrets about the Cato thing?" Kat asked.

"Well, sorta, but not in the way you think…"

"Okay… spill."

"Well, as you know I'm completely into Cato even if I wouldn't admit it before. So in order to make things less awkward I kind of had a session this morning…"

"Please tell me you taped it. Have a little fingerin' action? God I love it when you do that, so fuckin' hot."

I shuddered at the thought of Katniss getting off on me getting off. It wasn't natural. "Seriously, quit thinking about me like that."

"Can't help it. You got a nice ass." Kat laughed. "Okay, so whats the real problem here. Don't think you called me with the sudden discovery that weird sticky stuff comes out of your penis when you touch it. Hitting puberty a bit late, lover boy?"

"Fuck you." I naturally retorted to any of Katniss' sly comments. "Anyways, I got kind of lost in the thought of Cato… And then my mom walked in."

Katniss laugh rang across the line. Her cackling so loud I had to pull the phone away from my ear. "Let me guess, dick swinging wildly in the air, finger in the ass. Am I right?"

"Yes…" I grumbled, Kat's laugh ringing out even louder. "This isn't fucking funny! How am I supposed to look at her or Cato after that?"

Katniss sounded like she was dying on the other side. "Quit laughing, cunt!" I shouted harshly. She wasn't helping at all, in fact making everything that much more difficult to face.

Her laughing subsided, "Peeta, you just made my fucking morning that much more memorable."

"What the fuck am I supposed to do?"

"Take a page from the fuckin' fantastic Katniss. I masturbate to you all the time and have no trouble talking to you."

"Fuck, Kat! That's not helping. And that's fucking gross."

"Paper bag, bitch!" Katniss chuckled. "Don't worry about it. Momma Mellark will probably try to forget she saw it. She pretty much hates you already, what's one more thing added to the list? As for Cato... Well, I know you've fapped to Gale, so treat him like that."

"I don't even want to know how you know that…" I mumbled.

"You only did it almost every Thursday afternoon after school for nearly five months…" Katniss added, "Surprised no one in your family figured it out already. 'Oh Gale! Swallow my cock!'"

"You are seriously disturbed."

"Tell me, what hand are you holding the phone with?" Katniss asked.

"My left." I answered wondering why it mattered.

"Ahh, I hope you washed your hands first. From my experience of watching, that's usually the one that does the anal play." Katniss laughed, "Remind me never to touch your phone again, by the way."

"I'm hanging up on you, you sick fuck."

"Don't be like that! And you're calling me the sick fuck?" I pulled the phone away from ear and ended the call hearing Kat's last words. "Don't think this isn't going into my spank bank!"

With that comment, I kind of wanted to call her back and ask why me getting caught by my mom somehow made it into her collection but decided against it. I had bigger things to worry about. I let my mind run over the scenario, trying to figure out the best way to approach it, or ignore it. I finished my shower and walked downstairs to the bakery a few minutes late.

"Get your ass to decorating." My mom shouted. "I won't tolerate you being late."

"Sorry." I apologized and grabbed the frosting off the counter.

"Go do your pansy ass job." My mom mumbled as I walked past her to the table covered in cakes.

It was the only comment I got from my mom all morning. Once my dad came downstairs she stopped glaring at me. Maybe Kat was right, maybe my mom would try to ignore what she saw. I busied myself with decorating cakes all morning, checking the clock often. My dad told us he had to make a supply run quick and left leaving just me and my mom to run the bakery. As 11 rolled closer, I called Cato to see what his plans were. He was on his way but didn't know the address. I explained the directions to him and waited for his arrival, dreading the moment he walked through the doors.

"Where's your friend? I expected him here by now." My mom coldly asked. "He better be good at this job…"

"He's on his way." I answered switching out the frosting colors and putting the final touch-ups on the last of the cakes. "A few more minutes, he's never been out this way before."

As if on cue, Cato walked through the door. Jesus. Fuck. He was wearing dress pants and a nice button down shirt tucked in showing his delicious ass in all the right ways. His hair styled up; the man was fucking perfect.

"Hey, Peeta." He waved at me and I accidentally squeezed all the frosting from my tube onto the nearly finished cake.

"Peeta, you fool!" My mom shouted angrily at me. "Pay attention to what you're do—"

She stopped her insult upon spotting Cato. He smiled at the two of us. "Hi, I'm Cato."

"Holy hell." My mom gasped obviously eye fucking my man. She tried to recover and offered her hand to him. "Hi, I'm Peeta's mom. It's very nice to meet you. Cato was it?"

This was fucking disturbing, my mom swooning over my man. "Yes, ma'am. It's nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Mellark. Peeta's told me so much about you."

He looked at me for help and I shook my head to tell him to drop the subject. "Oh, I hope nothing bad!" My mom giggled and smoothed her hands across her apron. "Let us get started, I'll show you around the kitchen."

"Oh, I didn't know I was starting right away. I thought this was more of an interview, hope I'm not dressed to formally." Cato answered looking obviously uncomfortable.

"Don't be silly. My son should have told you that you were already hired. We'll give you an apron and you can take those clothes off to keep them clean."

I shot my mom a glare and Cato looked at her confused. "I mean, you've probably got an undershirt? You can take that very nice shirt off and try to keep everything off your pants."

"Uhh, sure." Cato answered, pulling his shirt from his pants and exposing his lower stomach. Holy shit, skin. Come on Peeta, it's not like the first time you've ever seen his abs. Then again, he was always in drag when I saw him which makes a huge difference.

Little Peeta stirred as Cato stripped his dress shirt off to reveal a tight black t-shirt. Dear lord, this summer was going to kill me.

My mom licked her lips and offered to take his shirt. "Okay, I'll let you grab an apron from the back and then I'll give you a tour and start training you."

"Oh, I thought Peeta was going to train me." Cato answered hopefully and looking even more uncomfortable.

"Don't be silly, I own this place. Who better to train you?" My mom answered, "Now go on, they're in the back on a rack. Grab whichever one fits."

Cato nodded and walked by me, "Hey kid." He whispered and gently put his hand on my shoulder. I jumped at the touch and nearly rolled into it before stopping myself. I looked up into his blue eyes and nearly got lost. "I think your mom is checking me out."

"I noticed... Don't worry to much about it." I answered. I was getting really mad at her for looking at him the way she did; making him feel objectified. "She's harmless. She won't do anything." I prayed that she wouldn't.

He nodded and walked into the back room. I glared at my mom, "You're married, you know."

"Details. You didn't tell me you had such nice friends." She sniffed his shirt and it made me want to throw up. I really wished my dad was here to keep in check right now.

"Please tell me he's at least 18."

* * *

A/N: This took a bit of a different turn than I expected honestly... Hopefully I'm getting better at writing certain parts, still don't feel like I'm all that good at it. Well, hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

"None of these really fit." Cato walked out of the back room, an apron clinging to him tightly.

"You're such a big boy!" My mom basically swooned at his entrance. His shirt was still tight in her grasp, her eyes seeming to glaze over. "We're not used to having someone as built as you behind the scenes. Those will have to do for now until we get you some new ones. Come along, I'll show you kitchen and recipes."

I spun around and mouthed an apology to Cato as he walked past. "Get back to work, you should have finished those cakes an hour ago."

"Yes, mom." I forced myself to answer. Disagreeing with her would only cause more problems for both me and Cato. I grabbed my spatula and tried to salvage the mess I created the best I could. Who really gave a fuck anyway, it was a cake for a 5-year-old's birthday. Someone's face would probably get smashed into it before the party even started.

"This is the mixer. It's industrial sized so we can make more dough. Be careful though, it spins pretty fast and could break an arm easily." My mom's thunderous voice carried through the store.

"I'll keep that in mind." Cato's voice hesitant. I peeked around the corner and caught him awkwardly standing in front of the appliance.

"Oh, Cato! You're so funny!" My mom cackled putting her hand on his forearm. Stupid bitch, get your hands off him. Cato's forced chuckle pulled a smile from my lips. My mom had no idea how uncomfortable she was making him.

Most of the frosting was off, all that was left was to smooth it out. Sighing, I switched tools and quickly erased any evidence. Stepping back, I was happy with the ending results. To bad the little fuck that was getting it wouldn't give two shits.

"This is the kneading station, make sure when you start this there is enough flour on the table or the dough will stick." My mom bellowed. Sneaking around the corner and tried my best to spy without being noticed. Both had their backs facing me, making it easier to remain hidden. I wouldn't have had it any other way either, Cato was showing off his better side.

"Gotcha, flour is good." Cato answered. Flour is good, now strip down and roll around in it like in my dreams. Let me knead you until I think you're ready for my oven.

"You're such a quick learner!" My mom's cackling voice made me want to punch her. I've always wanted to punch her, but now she's trying to take Cato away from me. A son should never have to battle their mother over a man. This isn't Playmutts or whatever that shit was.

"Uhh… So far I've learned that flour is good, aprons are small, and I have to resist the temptation to stick my arm in a giant rapidly spinning blender. Not sure if I can handle much more at this steadily increasing learning pace." Cato added sarcastically and my mom only giggled. His little quip at her got a laugh from me. Quickly jumping behind the counter, I ducked under the register.

"Uhm? Everything alright down there?"

"Huh?" I climbed out from under the register and quickly glanced behind me. Pretty sure no one noticed. Except this douche. "What?"

It came out a little harsher than I wanted and the guy looked a little offended by it. "Here to pick up a cake, unless you've got something better to do."

"Sorry, what was your name?" I asked trying to avoid eye contact by looking over the call-in list to verify.

"Undersee." Oh, the little assholes birthday cake. Wasn't expecting him until later.

"Okay, It'll be $26.56 total. I'll run and grab it for you." Walking to the back, I prepped the cake impatiently. What the hell was my mom doing to Cato while this asshole was bothering me? The kids 5, in four days he won't even remember he had a bloody cake.

Packing the cake, I returned to the counter. The man already had out $30 for me. Sliding the cake across the counter, I grabbed the money and threw it in the register. I turned my head, vaguely counting the change back but listening for my mom's voice.

Handing him his change, he grabbed the cake and added. "Service with a smile. You should try it, you little shit."

Good riddance. I have other things to do. Peeking around the corner, I spotted the two of them at the far end by the ovens.

"Everything has a different temperature needed to bake." No shit, mom. He's not like that idiot 5 year old. "There's a handy-dandy poster on the wall that tells you what temperature each thing we bake needs to be at. Make sure it's exactly that temperature and fully preheated before you stick 'em in."

Cato looked absolutely bored with my mom. He just nodded, probably figured it was easier not to say anything and just let her get it out of her system.

"Peeta? What are you doing?"

"Shit… Hey dad." I stood straight up again, trying to play off that I wasn't creeping. My dad quirked an eyebrow and shook his head at me.

"Is anyone in this family normal?" He muttered dropping the bag he was holding on the counter. "Your mom in the back?"

"Yeah, she's training Cato right now." I answered grabbing the bag and walking towards the pantry.

"That explains the creepy watching you were doing." My dad scratched his head. "Why is she training him? Figured you'd do a better job at that than she would."

"Yeah well, it isn't pretty back there. Think mom is going to scare him away." I answered pulling out the supplies and stocking them neatly. "Ran out of Vanilla?"

"Yeah, shipment hasn't come yet. Getting low on a bunch of stuff. One reason why I need to talk to your mom. She probably forgot to do inventory and didn't bother to call anything in."

"Cato could probably use a break from her, too." I answered folding the bag and setting it on the counter.

"Poor guy." My dad answered walking into the kitchen.

Both my mom and dad walked into the office and shut the door. Cato slowly walked up behind me. "Kid, isn't your mom married? What is her deal? If she touches me one more time, I'm gonna file harassment."

"Sorry about that, although it was kind of entertaining to see you squirm." I laughed.

"Ha ha. Can you cover for me? After having my intelligence insulted beyond anything I've ever endured before, I'm in desperate need of a cig."

"Go for it, think they'll be a while anyway." I answered. He nodded and walked outside. I grabbed a broom and started to sweep behind the counter to keep myself busy.

I heard the bell on the door ring. "That was fast." I mumbled still sweeping.

"Bitch, I do everything fast." Katniss answered.

"Kat? Sorry, thought you were Cato." I set the broom against the wall and leaned against the counter. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Lunch break, figured I'd come down and see how everything's going on the first day. Plus, I don't think Haymitch will even notice I'm gone, so I've got time."

"Interesting, I barely got to talk to him, my mom homed in on him. She's been hitting on him since the second he walked in."

"That's fucking creepy." Katniss answered, leaning against the opposite side of the counter. "Oh, were you expecting me? Got the paper bag ready and everything! Peeta, you shouldn't have!"

I felt myself blush at the thought. "Dammit, Kat! That's not what it's for. Quit trying to screw me!"

"Oh, I've got something better…" She dug into her purse with a devilish smile. Fucking Christ, this isn't going to end well for me. "You can screw yourself!"

She pulled out a massive red dildo and slammed it on the counter. I stared at it, horrified, watching it wobble back and forth. "I like to call it Clifford the Big Red Dildo. After your little stunt this morning, figured its about time you got one."

"Kat! What the… Put that away! Fuck! We're out in the open right now!" I stammered over my words, eyes still transfixed on the silicon beast before me.

"Quit being a prude. It's time you've upgraded. Get a bit of practice. That Cato bitch looks like he's packin'." Katniss sneered. "That's not all I got either. I don't know how I didn't see this earlier. I think you're kinky enough for this shit."

Digging through her purse, she pulled out something's tail. She gripped it tightly and swiftly smacked it on the counter causing me to cringe. "Mistress Katniss demands you on your knees. Eat my pussy like you actually like it, slut!"

"What the fuck makes you think I'd be into this?" I growled through gritted teeth. "And why is my sex life so fucking important to you? I thought you hated Cato."

"Yeah well, he's gonna be pounding that sweet ass sometime soon. Speaking of which, here's some condoms, keep yourself clean."

On top of the giant cock still flopping from side to side on the counter and the makeshift whip, magnum sized condoms suddenly appeared next to them. "Always stay prepared. You get Syphilis, I will kill you."

I was completely dumbfounded. So many insults were running through my mind and nothing was connecting with my mouth leaving me silent.

"I'm back, thanks for the break Peeta. I really needed—"

Fuck! I don't know what scares me more right now, the giant dildo sitting on the counter in plain view or the fact that Cato is standing there silently staring right at it.

"Is that a… Uhm… Peeta? What the hell is going on?" Cato asked.

Katniss sneered at me, turning on her heels to face Cato. "Yes, yes it is Clifford the Big Red Dildo. Impressive isn't it?"

"Uh, Kat just wanted to show me this for some unknown reason. She's kind of insane." I mumbled.

"That's just unnatural. How big is that thing?" Cato asked completely transfixed.

"12 inches. Only the best for my besty." Katniss answered with a smile. Shit. Think quick.

"…Which is what she calls her pussy." I answered trying to play it off before whispering. "Besty… Yeah."

"No I don't. My little girl's name is Victoria, because she's such a little slut." Katniss retorted. I wanted to bash my head repeatedly into the wall. Why are you doing this to me, Kat?

"Damn Kat. You're more of a freak than I thought." Cato answered. "I mean, totally in a good way… I think."

I kept switching my gaze from Big Red to Cato who looked completely confused, mouth slightly open, uncomfortable by the whole situation. I felt his pain.

"I, uhh, need another smoke break." Cato suddenly stated turning on his heels and damn near ran out the front door.

"Get this shit out of here! What the fuck is wrong with you?" I shouted at Kat. I've gone from completely uncomfortable to ape shit mad and if she didn't get this crap out of my face soon I was gonna shove Clifford down her damn throat.

"What?" Katniss asked, "It's not like he's never seen a dildo before. He's probably got at least 8 in his apartment."

"He's straight, Kat!" I shouted. "And I don't want you parading around with a fucking rainbow attached to your forehead! I'd like to keep that part hidden from him. I don't want shit to get awkward."

"Don't be delusional. That boy probably gets more dick than a glory hole. I think someone needs a little time out." She mumbled. "Maybe you should take a few minutes and give 'ole Cliffy here a good break-in."

"I fucking…" I couldn't formulate words again, my anger burning through me like lava. "I fucking can't with you today. Take your shit and leave."

"Cranky." Katniss answered grabbing the condoms and the whip and shoving them in her purse. "Fine, I'll get out of your hair and let you live your lie. But I'm leaving the dildo, you'll thank me later."

She left the store, the giant rubber penis still sitting on the counter. I fumed at the thought of having to touch it, but I was left with little choice now. I had to get it out of plain view. Opening the paper bag, I slipped it over the monstrosity and pulled it off the counter without having to touch it. Quickly running up to my room, I threw the bag under my desk and deal with it later. There wasn't any way to dispose of it at the moment, I'd have to wait until later.

Walking back downstairs, I noticed Cato behind the counter. "She's very uhm… Eccentric."

"You have no idea." I grumbled joining him behind the counter. "She's loosing more and more of her mind every damn day. That's something you can't unsee."

"Agreed…" Cato mumbled. "No matter how hard I try, that's stuck. How does she even plan on using that thing? She practicing for child birth?"

"Dear God, can we not talk about it…" I wanted to focus on something else, try to flush the image away the best I could. "Lemme teach you the register. Obviously, great the customer when they come in. The register automatically adds tax, just press the correct buttons and it'll tally. To complete, hit send and the register will open. The change will automatically show up so you don't have to think to much about it."

"Sounds easy enough." Cato answered trying just as hard as me to involve ourselves in something that didn't wiggle all over. Fortunately, a customer entered. Unfortunately, they wiggled all over the place, too. Pretty sure I'm going to vomit all over the place by the end of this shift.

"I'll let you take this one, jump right in there; I'll help if you need me."

"Sure." Cato answered. He didn't look to confident, but it was his first time. "Hi, Welcome to The Buttered Muffin. Do you need any help finding anything?"

I gave him the thumbs up, he was doing fine all on his own. The customer turned towards Cato and gave him a strange look. "Uhh, yeah. I'm looking for bread."

"Sure, we have a list of our breads right here. I can read them to you if you want." I forgot that Cato worked with people before. As Clove, he's probably had more practice helping people. Instead of taking his clothes off, he's selling bread.

"Yes, please."

"Whole Wheat, White, Rye, Potato, Sourdough, Cinnamon Raisin, Pumpkin, Banana… Any of those what you're looking for?" Cato asked setting the menu back down on the counter.

"Uhm… Bread." The customer looked completely confused.

"Yes, but what kind would you like?" Cato asked. I could tell he was starting to lose his patience.

"One for good sandwiches."

"Oh, fantastic. That only gets rid of none of them." Cato sarcastically answered. I stepped in putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down. I'll take it from here." I answered and stepped forward. "Looking for sandwich bread? What kind of sandwiches? I can recommend a few such as whole wheat, white, rye, and one of our special honey breads. All of which taste good with ham."

"I don't eat ham."

"Oh, okay… Well, even with turkey, or anything really. I'd suggest our honey loaf. It's a bit more expensive but it's worth it." I tried to explain but he didn't seem to be listening.

"I don't like honey."

"Well maybe whole wheat?"

"Possibly."

"For the love of god! It's bread! It's not like you're buying a damn car!" Cato snapped. "Here, Have some wheat bread, you could use a little whole grain in your diet."

"Cato!" I jumped in and gently pushed him away from the counter. "You can't talk to the customer like that. I'm sorry sir, here, have this on the house. I completely apologize on his behalf."

The customer groaned as I handed the loaf of bread to him and turned to leave. "What the hell was that? I figured you were smart enough not you yell at the customer."

"Sorry, the guy was irritating me and I'm on edge over the fresh images of ruler dick."

Doubling over, I couldn't help but laugh at the situation. Cato gets hit on by my mom, his first customer is one of those indecisive ones and on top of it all, he still had to stare at penis despite not being a stripper anymore.

"Worst first day I've ever had." Cato mumbled, "And it's not funny."

"It kind of is in a completely scarring way." I tried to regain my composure, still chuckling. "Take it you'll be back tomorrow then."

He grumbled looking into my eyes and I suddenly forgot about everything. "Your mom won't hit on me again, will she?"

"She probably will." I answered honestly.

"Dammit, I'll just stick by your side then from now on."

"Sounds good to me." Right now, nothing sounded any better.

* * *

A/N: I don't know... Whatever, its already written. I promise the next chapter will be better. Hope you enjoyed it. And thank you to everyone for the huge support. I was gone all weekend and came home to a barrage of e-mails. Really made my day. Why am I still awake...


	7. Chapter 7

For the most part, the rest of the shift went by smoothly. Katniss didn't come back after her little stunt and the images that haunted both me and Cato seemed to slowly disappear as we got to know each other a bit better. Turns out he lives across town and it's quite the commute. He asked to leave a little early to do find some place a little closer. Fortunately, he asked my dad and not my mom. It was getting close to 5:00 and all the baking was already done. All that was needed was for someone to sit in the shop and help customers.

"Why don't you get out of here?" My dad broke the silence. I was cleaning the kitchen counters when he told me. "Go hunt down Katniss or something. You're 17, you shouldn't have to work 12 hours day yet."

"You sure? I'm almost done in here."

"Yeah, get out of here. Be a kid. I'll finish everything up."

Dropping the washcloth I walked past him ready to go upstairs to my room. "Thanks, dad."

"Just don't stay out too late. You have to work in the morning."

"I won't."

After making it to my room, I collapsed on my bed surprised I made it through the day. Maybe, just maybe I would roll over and it would have been some fucked up dream. Following my own advice I gave it a try only to spot the paper bag under my desk. Well fuck, it was worth a try.

Speaking of the paper bag, I picked myself up off my bed and walked over to it. Picking it up, I didn't realize how heavy the damn thing was before. It shouldn't be surprising, its contents was a giant horse cock. Daring a peek, I opened the bag and looked down at Clifford.

"Nope. Not happening." I said outloud to no one in particular. Crumpling the back up I tossed it back under my desk and reached for my phone to call Katniss. I was still mad at her, but I felt kind of bad with the way I kicked her out earlier.

"Please tell me I don't have to take you to the hospital already." Katniss answered instantly, "You're supposed to work up to it, not shove it in right away."

"Haha, Kat." I scowled falling back on my bed. "And lets not talk about that… What are you doing?"

"Watching this shitty as reality show. Since when should someone be proud of being a 12 year old mom?"

"Wanna do something? Just got off work and I've had a shit day."

"Will Clifford be involved?"

"Uhh, no. Unless you're the one sitting on it. And even then, I don't want to see that."

"Peeta, you're no fun at all. Live a little."

"If I put that fucking thing in my ass, I'd die. How is that living a little?"

"Don't lie, you've thought about it at least once."

Rolling my eyes, I didn't want to talk about dildos anymore. Ever since Clifford came into my life, it's been all any of us can think about. Cato included. Mother fuckin' floppin' cocks jiggling on a counter. A tremor rode down my back at the mental image. "Never about using it though."

"Lies." Crackling came from her side of the phone. "All you – do is work – way up. I'd—to—help loosen you up."

"What the hell are you doing? You're breaking up." Part of me actually wanted the conversation to end. But if it did, what the hell would I do with my time?

"It's fuckin' windy out here. Just got in my car. Anyways, all you need to do is work your way up. I'd be more than happy to help loosen you up."

"That is completely disturbing."

"How so? I'm even bringing some gloves. Lets get this fistin' party on the road."

"If you are only coming over to shove your hand up my ass, then you can stay at home. Peeta no like that."

"Please, if someone would shove their hand up my vagina I'd love it."

"No questions there, pretty sure you would fuckin' love that."

"Damn right, I would. And you will, too. You better have your pants off by the time I get there."

"First you watch, now you demand to be included? Come on, Kat. Nothing you've got is going anywhere near me, much less in me."

"Maybe anal beads? Could put them all in and then I could pretend you're a chainsaw and start you up."

I cringed at the thought. "Dammit Kat, stay the fuck out of my ass."

"Never! You love it, and I love watching it. Now seriously, I just got here, take your damn pants off and pull out the lube."

I didn't get a chance to reply before she hung up on me. She's going to be very disappointed when she gets to my room. There's no way in hell I'm taking my pants off around Katniss again. She'd probably sneak up behind me and try to ram a printer or something up there. Don't really feel like getting an underground railroad any time soon.

Sitting on the floor, my back against my bed, I heard the door creak slightly open. "Kat, I know your there. You promised you wouldn't watch anymore."

"Why the hell are your pants on? I was expecting you to be preping." She walked into the room and sat next to me. A little too close for my comfort.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked scooting myself further away from her.

Her eyes squinted and her lips tightened in a line. "No reason…" Her hand jumped out at me before I could react, headed in a straight line for my junk and squeezing gently.

"What the fuck, Kat?" I bolted up off the ground and was on the other side of my room before I could even mentally process why the hell she made at a grab at my dick.

"Hmm…" Kat mumbled, "You're not even hard. This has to be fixed before we proceed or this won't be fun for either of us."

"Did you really molest me just for a boner check? You couldn't tell just from looking? Shit, Kat. You need to see a psychiatrist or something."

"You were sitting, how am I supposed to know if you were really hard or if it was just a pants penis?"

"Why do you even need to know if I had one or not?" I shouted from across the room. "Why can't you be normal like you used to be? Well, at least not as upfront about how much you want to shove things up my butt!"

"Quit being a little bitch, Peeta." Katniss smiled and snapped a plastic glove against her wrist. "Just pretend it's a prostate exam or something."

"You come anywhere near me with that hand and I will…" I felt around on my desk for something only to find my laptop. Grabbing it I held it over my head as a threat. "I'll beat you over the head!"

"You sure you don't do drag? 'Cause you sure do bitch like a little girl a lot." Katniss sneered. She pulled out a bottle of lotion from her purse. "Figured I'd come prepared."

"Kat, if you don't knock it off, we're done." I threatened still holding my laptop above my head. "I'm not fucking around. No more surprise dildos, vouyerism, or any of that damn shit."

She dropped her hand to her side and sat back on the floor, her head falling against my bed in defeat. "I'm just trying to help you find your sexuality. I mean, when Cato finally gets it in, I want you to enjoy it, not cry like the little bitch you're being right now."

"That is MY problem!" I shouted back at her. "Plus, me and Cato aren't even going to happen!"

"You know, for someone who doesn't want anything bigger than their finger in their ass, you sure love to keep your head in it." Katniss answered taking her glove off. "I don't know how you don't see it."

"I don't know how YOU see it." I put my laptop back down on my desk and gave her an inquisitive look. "You only know him as Clove, you haven't spent anymore time with him other than that."

"And you have? You spent one whole damn day with him longer than I have." Katniss complained and kicked her feet awkwardly. "Do you really think he'd drop a shitty job to work with a random stranger he met at a drag bar? Not to mention he probably made a ton more money there than he does now."

"I've never been a stripper, but it's probably degrading as fuck. I'd have done the same if the opportunity rose." I retaliated.

"Quit lying to yourself, Peeta." Katniss looked me right in the eyes and I saw her switch back to insane mode. That grin of hers and the slanting of her eyes meant she thought she made her point. "Now, can we get you all prepped before he rips you apart?"

My phone started vibrating and I was completely thankful for the distration until Isaw the look in Kat's eyes when she saw it.

"You know… You could always—"

"No. No phones in my ass." Who could be calling me? The only person I talk to on the phone is Katniss. Looking at the caller ID, I see Cato's name pop up.

"You're no fun." Kat whimpered and I held my hand up to silence her.

"Hey Cato? Whats up?"

"Case and point, why would he call you if he didn't wanna get in that?"

I rolled my eyes and sat on my bed facing away from her on the ground. The noise on the otherside confused me at first, but then I remembered Katniss saying it was really windy outside. Maybe he was just out and pocket dialed me or something. But then if his phone was in his pocket, why would I hear all the wind.

After a few moments of silence, Cato's voice nearly defened me. "Peeeee—ttta!"

"Oh this is going to be good." Kat answered climbing onto my bed with me.

"Cato?"

"Peettta! Are—there? Where—?"

"I'm here. What's going on? Go inside or something, I can't hear you over the wind."

"What?"

I heard Katniss snicker next to me, trying to lean in close enough to hear. "Cato, I can't hear you over the wind."

"What wind?" Cato asked. I heard someone on the other side laugh and mumble something. I couldn't make out what they were saying. "Oh, yeah—wind. –ttaa! You shou—totally come down here!"

"Is he drunk?" Katniss asked. I shrugged at her, I honestly had no idea what the hell he was doing.

"Cato, where are you?"

"Where? – you! Wh—are we?" More mumbling heard over the wind. The more I heard him talk, the more I knew he was drunk.

"Does he know it's only, like, 7?" Katniss asked.

"I think he had the right idea after the day we've had." I mumbled to her.

"What? Uh… Peeta? I—n't know where—am." This time I heard the person more clearly on the other side. I think he said 'The Foxface Den'? If I remember correctly, it was a bar full of Irish people who thought they were smarter than everyone else. Of all the bars to go to, why that one. Oh, right it was only 7.

"Cato, are you drunk?" I asked. If he really was at the Den, then he was probably drunk.

"Quit touchin' me, man!" Cato belted into the phone. Wait, who the hell was touching my Cato. Katniss snickered at my obviously jealous reaction to what he said.

I shook off her remark and returned my attention to Cato. "Are you at The Foxface Den? I can come down there."

"Yeah! Y—totally should!"

"Okay, I'll be there in a bit." I mentioned before hanging up. Katniss was staring at me. "What? I'm not going to drink, only pick his drunk ass up."

"Emphasis on the pick, I bet." Katniss answered. "I'm coming with you, I don't trust those people down there. No one gets to touch my Peeta's butt unless it's me or Cato… Or unless they tape it."

"Kat, you are completely fucked up." I was tired of battling her. I wasn't going to give in; just let her think she won this round and hope it would go away.

The drive down to the bar was rather quick, Katniss smiling her victory the entire time. My plan sorta worked, she still asked me once if I'd like to sit on a stop sign, but I ignored it. My mind was on Cato and that asshole feeling him up. Skulls would be bashed tonight if it was up to me. The cunt feeling up my man and Katniss' heads colliding would make my night.

Pulling up to the bar, I saw Cato and some other guy sitting outside the bar.

"Cato?" I asked climbing out of my car.

"PEEETTAAA! What's up bro?" Cato stumbled over to us and gave me a sloppy hug. "And Katniss! Kitty Kat!"

He stumbled over to her to give her a hug too, but she pushed him away. "Never call me that again if you want to keep your testicles."

Cato smiled over at me and pointed at Katniss. "She's funny."

I walked over to him and took his arm to keep him from falling. "Cato, what happened to you? I thought you were going to find an apartment?"

"I got distracted." Cato slurred, "Your mum kinda scares meh… And then tha dildo? I needed a drink aftah that."

"I don't blame you, I wanted a few too. It's so early though." I answered leaning him against my car. Even leaning against my car he lost his footing and shook his head from the wind.

"Hey, Peetaah!" Looking up at his face noticing how flushed he was from the alcohol. "Yer the best, mahn."

Cato pulled out a cigarette and tried to light it, but his lighter kept going out from the wind. "Dammit, I can't get this shit."

"Let me." I took his lighter and cigarette from him and earned a glare from Katniss. I kneeled behind my car to block the wind and lit it. I handed both back to him and he smiled a toothy grin down at me.

"Maybe instead of smoking cigarettes, you could smoke Peeta's pole." Katniss interjected.

I froze at the comment before glaring at her. Cato seemed confused, "Peeta's pole? He isn't a stripper. Think I'd know that since I usssed ta be one. Us strippahs stick togetha."

"He's completely hopeless." Katniss sighed. "Doesn't even know how he feels yet."

Cato leaned in close to me and tried to whisper in my ear but only succeded in falling on me. "Why is Kat so cryptic? Yewd think a gurl who uses a 12 inch dildo would be more open, yah know?"

I laughed at his comentary and tried to straighten both of us out.

"Hey, are you trying to steal him from me?" The stranger he was with finally came forward and grabbed Cato's ass. "Figured you would have left by now so I can get back with him."

"And who the fuck are you?" Katniss retaliated.

"That's Kyle, he's kind of a douche. Kept touchin' meh." Cato slurred and outstretched his arm at him.

"Fuck you, Cato. You fuckin' loved it." Kyle retorted. "My bitch is pretty drunk though, better get him home so he can come back tomorrow. I'll be waiting for that ass."

Cato hiccuped as I helped him stand. "You hitting on a drunk guy? Did you even know he's straight?" I shouted at him.

"Yeah, about as straight as the angle I pound that ass at." Kyle retorted.

Katniss snickered at me and gave me that 'told you so' look. Was I wrong? How could I be the only one who sees him as straight? Then again, he probably never talked to either of them like he did to me that one night. He told me he wanted a go at Katniss and I could tell he was honest.

I ignored both of them and helped Cato into the passenger's seat.

"Where we goin'? I dun wanna go yet." Cato mumbled, slipping into the seat and slumping against the driver's seat.

"I'm taking you home. You're drunk as fuck." I answered.

"I'm fine, I can drive myself." Cato slurred in protest.

"Like fuck you can." Katniss interjected.

"I need my car."

"Kat? Can you drive his car to my house?" Kat nodded at me.

"Where are your keys? Kat will drive your car to the bakery." I asked him.

"In my pocket." Cato answered and slumped further against the driver's seat. He made no motion to grab at them. I took a deep breathe and tried to get my hand in his pocket. This was not the way I wanted to feel him up for the first time. Grabbing his keys I tossed them to Kat.

"Meet you back at my place?"

"Yeah, be there in a bit." She walked off towards Cato's car and jumped in. Walking over to the driver's side, Kyle sneered at me looking completely satisfied with himself. Turning my car on, I drove back home in silence listening to Cato's heavy breathing.

Reaching my house, I helped Cato out the car and spotted Katniss. "Kat, it's still to early. How the hell am I supposed to sneak him up to my room without my parents seeing how drunk he is?"

"I'll go in and distract them." Katniss answered and disappeared into the bakery. I helped Cato to his feet and pulled him towards the door. Looking insde to see if my parents were around, I slowly opened the door and helped him upstairs. I didn't see anyone, Katniss must have caught them.

I made it to my bed and laid him down on it. Katniss reappeared at my door. "I'm gonna get going, looks like you have more fun things to take care of. Just remember, use a condom!" She dug through her purse and threw me a magnum sized condom. Winking she shut the door and left.

Fuckin' Katniss. What does she think I'm going to do tonight? Cato is drunk out of his mind. Speaking of which, I should probably get him some water. Walking down to the kitchen, I grabbed a glass and filled it. I was almost back to my room when I thought a wastebasket might be a good thing to bring along just in case. I'd rather not him throwing up all over my bed.

Making it back to my room, I pushed the door open and found Cato stripped down to his boxers, his clothes scattered across the room. Well, that wasn't expected, but not unwanted. I nudged his side and he groaned.

"Cato, you should drink this. I also brought you a basket if you need it."

Cato rolled over, his eyes wide open and staring at me. That fucking blue. This was going to be a long night. "Water?" I asked again.

He clumsily grabbed it and took a sip. Once he had a hold of it, I walked to the otherside of my bed and grabbed a pillow. Throwing it on the ground, I started to make myself a makeshift bed on the ground. Everyone else may be convinced, but I was still skeptical and wasn't going to push my luck.

"Wut are you doin'?" Cato asked finishing his water and putting it on the endtable.

"Giving you the bed. I can sleep on the floor." I answered rummaging through my closet for a blanket.

"Fuck that." Cato hiccuped. "This bed's big enuf."

"It's okay, Cato. The floor is fine." I wanted to be a gentleman. Plus, if he was straight and woke up with my sleeping next to him, I don't know what he'd think.

"Get in da fuckin' bed." Cato answered rolling over to make room. "Won't make you uncomfortable just for me."

I didn't know what to do, so I followed my gut. Turning the light off and cautiously crawled into the bed next to him, this was going to be one fucking long night. Within a few minutes I noticed his breathing change, signaling he fell asleep. All I could think about was how Cato was in my bed. Little Peeta started to react and now I was terrified. I tried to will my erection away when I felt Cato roll over. The heavy weight of his arm drapped across my side. Well fuck…

* * *

A/N: Apparently the last chapter went well. Surprises me since I wrote it after not sleeping for 3 days. So here's an update where I'm more aware of what the hell is going on. Plus, there's your cameo, bitch. Hope everyone enjoys. And Spellcheck stopped working and currently too lazy to check for it. Sorry for errors.


	8. Chapter 8

What time is it? Shit, it's only midnight? How the hell am I supposed to fall asleep with Cato practically on top of me? Plus, my arm fell asleep from not moving. Trying to readjust was difficult; I didn't want Cato to roll away from me. Who knows, this is probably the closest I'll ever get to being with him. Fuck, I had to move at least a little, my arm couldn't take the position anymore.

I knew he was still asleep, I could actually feel his breath against my neck, but I wanted to make sure. He looked at his most vulnerable, such a contrast to the one awake. Shifting my shoulder and digging it into the mattress, I pivoted myself slightly hoping Cato wouldn't notice.

"Mmmm" Cato groaned and tightened his arm around me pulling my closer. Fuck fuck fuck. That noise was sexy as fuck and now I'm flush against his bare chest. Little Peeta, please… Contain yourself. Get your mind off it. Think something unsexy. Cold showers… Cold water cascading down my body, the initial pull away from it that turns my nipples harder than my cock. Dammit, not nipples… They just remind me of Cato's pecs against my back.

Something else, there has to be something that'll turn me off right now. Uhg, where's Katniss when you need her, she's like a walking lumberjack. Can always count on Katniss to make my wood go down. That's it, Katniss. Just imagine her making motor noises while pretending to pull anal beads. Imagine those gross feminine fingers gently touching me innapropiately. There we go, pressure dwindling, breathing less paniced.

Cato mumbled in his sleep, and shifted against me and our hips aligned. Okay, this wasn't working anymore, dig deeper. Clifford? No, it just reminds me of Cato's face when he saw it. How his lips parted as if a welcome sign for Little Peeta to bust on in. The thought of using it just terrified me though. There we go, that's better. As long as I thought about Clifford all night, I'd be fine. Running that thought by myself again, I didn't like the way it sounded.

"MY MOM CAUGHT ME FINGERING MYSELF!" I nearly shouted as Cato's hand partially slipped into the waistband of my pants. Horrified by my own shout, I tilted my head to see if he was still sleeping. Thank God he was. But his hand wasn't, slowly inching into my pants. I was at a loss of what to do. I wanted to shimmy myself down so he couldn't get in my pants, the other part of me wanted to thrust up into it.

This is it, his hand is right there, fuck it feels just right. I could just imagine his rough hands encircling me. "Uhhg, Cato. Almost there." I whimpered quietly. He shifted against me, his dick poking hard against my ass. His erection took me off guard at first. This couldn't actually be happening. Oh right there, run your fingers up it.

Wait, that's not right. He completely bypassed Little Peeta and kept traveling lower. His fingers lightly grazed my balls and traveled still lower. What the fuck is he doing? He grunted in my ear and a shiver ran down my spine as I grinded my ass against his dick. Both of us let out a soft moan as I countinued the motion, grinding against him slowly.

His fingers bad it to the base of my nuts and felt around softly. "Shit…" I moaned. This wasn't what I expected. Well I didn't expect to get a hand job either, but it seemed to me the more logical of situations. He suddenly jabbed hard at the base of sac.

"Oww, what the fuck?" I stopped pushing back against him as he continued to jab painfully underneath my balls. Cato grunted his irritation and pressed harder. Fuck this shit, what the hell was he doing?

"Come on Kat." Cato mumbled, jabbing even more forcefully. Kat? "Open up."

Wait… What?

"Oh, hell no!" I shouted pulling his hand from my pants and jumping off the bed. How fucking drunk can someone be? Did he think he was trying to finger Kat? How the fuck does someone miss the fucking raging erection?

I grumbled to myself grabbing the pillow and throwing it on the floor. Cato rolled over, seemingly oblivious. Well, what did I expect? I let all these people try to tell me he was gay and I let them convince me. Turns out I was the right one all along. Proof by the fact that I just had my gooch fingered. Shuddering at the though I laid on the ground and looked up towards the ceiling.

"Fuckin' Kat." I whispered. Why do I always get stuck in fucking triangles with her. First, I liked Gale but Gale liked her. Now it's a complete triangle, I like Cato, Cato likes Katniss, Katniss wants to shove anything and everything up my ass. Triangle complete.

The day hit me hard. I can't believe it's only been 3 days since we bumped into each other for the first time since school. Look where we are now. He's sleeping in my bed dreaming about Katniss while I'm on the ground with probably a bruised pelvis. Everything just fucking sucks right now. Looking up at my bed I saw him stir. Part of me wishes I never met him. My life has been one thing after another of complete embarrassment. Things weren't ideal before, but it was better. How many times can I be rejected by everyone in my life before it starts to take its toll? I don't fit in with my family, my only friend is crazy, and every guy I ever let myself fall for uses me.

I rolled away from the bed, finding it to hard to look at my own bed anymore. One in the morning, only a few more hours before I'd have to get up and let the nightmare begin all over again. Sighing, I shut my eyes and tried to fall asleep, hoping my dreams would carry me far away from here.

My phone started vibrating in my pocket. I completely forgot that I was wearing them still. With everything that happened last night, I was kind of glad they were still on. It was close to 5 in the morning and it was Katniss. Fuck, I didn't want to talk to her and ignored the call.

Rustling from above caught my attention. "Where am I?"

"Huh?" Oh right, Cato was here. "You're in my room."

"Peeta?"

"No. President Snow, you dumbass." I still wasn't in a very good mood. I instantly felt bad about my comment. I really had no one to blame but myself honestly. It wasn't Cato or Kat's fault. Yet it was the rational thought, I still hated both of them right now.

"What am I doing here? What happened last night?" Cato asked slightly paniced.

"You got completely wasted and I came and picked you up." I answered annoyed and rolled to the door.

"Oh…" Cato trailed off. His voice seemed sympathetic for some reason. "Uhh, Peeta?"

"What?"

"Did I do something last night to piss you off? You seem kind of mad at me."

God dammit. Was I really coming off as pissed off? I guess I kind of was. I can't be an ass, it's not me. I'm usually the guy who doesn't let anything get to him, at least longer than a few hours. Even with Katniss, she can royally piss me off, yet I still come back and let her walk all over me. "Sorry, I've just got a lot on my mind from yesterday."

"No problem, yesterday was probably the reason I got so drunk. I only wanted to have a few to help relax, guess I over did it."

'Over did it' is an understatement. "You can shower first if you want, My mom will be up here soon if she doesn't hear the water going."

"Uhh, you go first." Cato answered in a panic.

"Why's that? It would be rude of me to shower before my guest." I answered feeling my phone vibrate again.

"No, no. It's okay. You go ahead." I sat up so I could see him. I gave him a questioning look, noticing that he was sitting straight up, not someones usual posture when they first wake up. He looked at me then slyly looked down at his crotch. "Please?"

"Ahh, I see. Got a little morning issue." I teased. Dammit, he was somehow making me melt again. If he kept looking at me and then back to his crotch I was going to need to be the first in the shower. "S'all good. I can go shower while you take care of things. Just don't make a mess on my bed."

"That's not…" He blushed at my comment. "Not what I meant, I just need a little time before I parade around tenting."

"Not like it's anything I haven't seen before. We used to shower together, you know." I answer back grabing some clothes to wear.

"Yeah, but that was the locker room. A little different if everyone was parading around hard." Cato answered. "Can we stop talking about this? I'm a little uncomfortable talking about my junk with another dude."

"Of course you are…" I answered. Had no problem letting 'Kyle' molest you last night, but now it's awkward. God, I'm like the only one who didn't get to touch your ass yet. "I'm leaving, get to your boner extingushing."

I left my room and walked to the bathroom when my phone went off again. "WHAT?" I finally answered Katniss' relentless calls.

"Tell me everything."

"I'm taking a shower, I'll talk to you later." I answered and hung up. I was being bitter and I hated it. Maybe it was because I was so close to actually being able to call Cato mine and then it was ripped away from me.

Turning the hot water on, I stipped down and looked at myself in the mirror. I was a mess. Stepping in to the shower, I let the water cascade down my body. This was all I needed; I felt my old self coming back to me, letting the hot water revive me. I can't let one horrific day be the end of me.

I mean, it wasn't all bad. I did get to feel Cato's hands against me, his solid build behind me. At least that was a win. God, that body felt right against mine. Even through my shirt, I had this feeling that we were meant to be. "God, Cato." I moaned leaning against the wall of the shower.

I didn't have time for this, Cato needed to shower yet too. Was there still time to rig up a camera or something? The thought alone was overwhelming. Cato, naked, in my bathroom. Suddsing up his aching morning wood.

Feeling myself grow at the fantasy playing in my mind, I grabbed the soap and slicked my hand. Gently running it up my length, I groaned into the touch. Lazily pumping a few times, I noticed the bar of soap still in my hand.

"Oops!" I spoke aloud hearing the bar of soap slam into the floor of the shower. "Looks I dropped my soap, Cato."

Seductively moving my hips, I reached down to pick it up. "Like what you see?" I laughed to myself and vaugely noted how lame I was for acting out my fantasies. Looking over my shoulder, I pretended Cato was standing there, worshiping my body at a distance.

My leg slipped on the slick floor and I fell to the ground with a thud. God dammit. That's one way to completely destroy the mood. Carefully standing, I shut the shower off and climbed out.

After dressing myself I walked back to my room to find Cato sitting on my bed, still in his boxers and holding a paper bag. "Oh, fucckkk…."

"Uhm, Peeta? Why do you have this?" Cato asked holding the paper bag and its contents. "Not to mention the condom on the floor."

"A sick joke from Katniss." I mumbled.

"Right…" Cato answered, "While I was trying to pick up my clothes which were scattered across the room, I found the bag under my shirt. And the condom on my pants. Something you wanna explain?"

"Not really…" I tried to ignore the question the best I could, but I knew everything was going to shit.

"Tell me the truth, is this yours or Kat's?"

"Kat's." Cato glared at me for my answer. "Honestly… It's Kat's."

"Then why do you have it?" Cato shifted uneasily on my bed. You know, for a guy who just slept in another guys bed and just found out said guy has a giant dildo, don't you think you'd put more clothes on or something?

"Because Kat's insane and made me keep it." I answered.

"Oh…" Cato answered confused. "Think you would have started a bit smaller."

"Wait, what? Smaller? What the hell are you talking about…" I stammered.

"Come on, Peeta. Do you think I'm an idiot?" Cato was looking up at me. Could I have one day where I didn't have to face something incredibly embarrassing?

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid. I know you're gay. No straight guy goes to a drag bar, even if they're forced."

"Hey! I didn't want to go in either!" I shouted at him.

"So then you admit it." Damn, he trapped me. He only smiled back at me. "It's about damn time."

"You don't care?" I awkwardly asked.

"I was a drag stripper. I had men taking body shots off me. Do you really think I care?" Cato rolled his eyes at me and opened the bag to look inside. "But damn, this still scares the hell out of me. Please tell me you haven't used this."

"You remember that boner conversation we had earlier?" I asked him and he nodded, "Yeah, well this is more awkward than that."

He laughed and tossed the bag to me. "Better grease 'er up. I'm gonna go take a shower."

He smiled at me as he passed and patted me on the back. Did he just hit on me or am I still going insane. I threw the bag in the corner and grabbed my phone to call Kat. The first time all morning I wanted to talk to her.

"Quit hanging up on me, cunt!"

"Kat, I think I've lost my mind."

* * *

A/N: The necessary emo!peeta chapter to keep things on track. Blah, Peeta was a drag this chapter. Whatever, the crack will continue. BDsagewaygdasr. Hope you enjoyed.


	9. Chapter 9

"Did Cato rock your world so hard that you've lost your mind?" Kat asked over the phone. I could tell she was getting excited by her voice. "Kinda surprised since you refused to loosen yourself up. Couldn't have been that great with his massive dick and your tight little hole."

"What? No…" I hesitated. I wasn't even sure what the hell was happening. "Well, something happened, but not really what I expected."

"Continue. I need all details. Size, texture, shape." She paused for a moment and I sighed at her questions.

"I couldn't see him."

"Psh, where's the fun in that? At least he got it in."

I half cried half laughed at her comment. "Well I can't say he didn't try."

"Quit fuckin' teasin' me and spill. I'd rather be wet now than soak up my pants on the way to work."

I hesitated at first, not really knowing how to explain what happened. At her comment, I kind of wanted to string her along and let her think something did happen. Sort of my own revenge against her. "Well, at first he spooned me. The heavy weight of his arm draped across me, pulling me into his bare chest."

I heard some strange squealing noise come from the other side. "Oh my God, Peeta. So descriptive, I knew I rubbed off on you. Hold on, lemme take my pants off."

"Do not touch yourself to thoughts of me." I snapped from my story. If she was going to get off on me, my whole revenge was ruined. She wasn't supposed to enjoy this. Who am I kidding, it's Kat. She could get off on a dresser. 'Look at the way those drawers just sink into that frame. God, it's a perfect fit, I bet the frame loves being pounded by that drawer. But this isn't very safe, they must wear protection! Where's my pillow case?' The mental image of her thrusting the drawer in and out of her dresser made me shudder.

"Peeta, I'm ready. Continue."

"Put your pants back on or I won't." I complained.

"Uh… They are on."

"Don't lie to me Kat. I'm not going to listen to you get off on my story."

"God, Peeta. You're no fun." She paused for a moment and I could hear shuffling from her side. "There, are you happy now?"

I sighed and continued. Once I got to the punch line it would be an abrupt end to her sexual high anyway. "His deep groans in my ear was all I needed to make me stir. The next thing I knew, his hand was trying to slip into my boxers."

"Oh…" Kat's voice seemed distant from the phone along with a buzzing noise.

"Kat… What are you doing?"

"Nothing!" Kat let a slight yelp, "Oh god, yes. Go on."

Dear lord, I wish the dresser fantasy would come back instead of the image of Kat spread eagle on her bed with a vibrator. For some reason I decided to continue anyway, I was lost in the fantasy of reliving Cato's touch last night, even though I knew it ended badly. Little Peeta was happy at the current part of the story anyway. "His hand slid past my aching cock, fingers brushing it slightly causing me to twitch."

"Yes, Peeta, yes!" Kat groaned from the other side catching me off guard. I was in my own fantasy, forgetting she was still there for only a moment.

"His hand inched lower, tracing my muscles. Fingers gently sliding past my balls."

"Oh god! Let there be a finger! Ungh!"

"His fingers circled at the base of my nuts, massaging gently." Little Peeta was aching against my jeans, begging to be released.

"He pressed harder, trying to finger me as he whispered 'Open up Kat.'"

"Oh my God! Peeta!" Kat cried as the door opened to my room and Cato walked in with a towel strung low on his hips. Shit! I forgot he was even here. The mix of Kat's moans, Cato's nearly naked body in front me, and not getting off in nearly a week sent me over the edge.

"Peeta! I'm coming! Shit! Fuck!" Katniss moaned loudly through the phone, my eyes closing as the waves pounded through me, trying not to lose myself as stars exploded. It was to fucking much to handle. Coming down from my high hearing Kat's heavy breathing on the other side, I opened my eyes to find Cato's expressionless eyes on me.

"Uh, Kat… I gotta go." I abruptly hung up, Cato's eyes burning holes into me. God, I just fucking came in front of him like a desperate school girl.

"Did I interrupt something?" He asked, leaning against the closed door.

Quickly standing from my bed, I tried to explain but Cato's eyes darted lower at my semi-hard on and obvious release leaving me speechless.

"Now I'm just confused." Cato answered a little hurt. "That was, Kat. Right? I thought you were gay."

How am I supposed to answer that without letting him know I was into him. He had to have known by now anyway, with his parading around half naked and teasing me.

"Uhm… It's a long story." I stumbled for my answer and hoped he would accept it as that and drop the subject.

"Are you two fucking?" Cato bluntly asked, his hands balling into fists. What the hell, was he really going to attack me over this?

"No." I answered, "God, no. That's never happened before. I swear."

"Good, make sure it doesn't again." Cato mumbled and relaxed his hands.

"What is your deal?" I wasn't sure if I wanted to know the answer, but I asked anyway.

"It's just Kat. There's something about that girl." Cato mumbled and walked towards my bed. "I don't know how to describe it."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I know exactly what you mean." Why does the guy of my dreams have to be in front of me naked complaining about a girl?

"How's that? You in to someone?" Cato asked eyeing me up.

"Uhm, how about some clothes?" I mumbled turning towards my closet and grabbing a new pair of pants for myself and searching for some of my brother's old clothes. My clothes would never fit him, but my brothers might.

"You're keeping something from me." Cato edged closer to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Spill it."

"I don't have to say—" Tripping on my own feet trying to turn around, I fell into him. He tried to catch me as I slipped, his arm catching my elbow, my other hand catching his towel and yanking it in an attempt to stay on my feet.

Face first, I ended up in his junk. Nose buried in his balls, dick nestled against my cheek. I inhaled deeply out of pure instinct and loved the scent that filled my nostrils. Hello there, little buddy. Not the way I wanted to meet you the first time, but this is still nice.

"Uhm, Peeta." Cato asked. Hold on, I'm a little busy right now. Maybe he wouldn't notice if I licked him once. Only once, I doubt he'd notice. "Peeta, please get your face out of my dick."

Why? It's so nice down here. I don't want to go to school yet, one more minute. Is it getting warm in here? Or is it just because Cato's cock is all around my mouth right now? Cato released my elbow and backed away from me. Without his support holding me up I fell forward on the ground.

The scent of Cato started to disappear bringing me back to reality. Shit, did I really face plant his manhood? Please let that have only been for a few seconds, and please don't let there be a blissed out look on my face.

"Uhh, Peeta? You alright?" Cato asked. No. I'm not going to move from this spot. If I stay on the ground nothing can happen to me. He'll eventually leave and I could pretend this never happened and move on.

He touched me with his foot, trying to get me to move. "Peeta…"

"Just let me die, okay?" I mustered the strength to talk and tried rolling away from him. How was I going to play this one off? I was completely fucked now. And not the way I wanted to be. Looking up, I noticed him kneeling in front of me and all I got was an eyeful of penis.

Groaning I shoved my face back into the floor. My pants clung to me uncomfortably reminding me of my previous release. God dammit. "Can I have a moment?"

"Uhh… I'm kind of naked, could I get dressed first?" Cato asked. I moaned again and pointed behind me.

"Grab whatever fits." I had no intention of moving anytime soon. Cato's movements towards my closet and the rustling of clothes barely registered. At least I had one thing going for me, I didn't bust my load in front of him twice. That's a plus, right?

"Not really sure why your making such a big deal out of this…" Cato answered. I couldn't see him, but I was sure he was struggling into some pants. "I've given guys lap dances before, at least yours was an accident."

"You're not helping." I mumbled into the floor.

"Would you at least look at me?"

Rolling my head to the side, Cato was dressed in pants that were much too small for him. I told him to grab something that fits, not something that would make my pants tighter.

"What is your deal this morning?" Cato asked. "You tell me you're gay, I catch you phone sexing at… 5 in the morning, with a girl none the less. And now you're tripping out."

"Will you accept that I'm just weird?" I asked hopefully.

"What happened to the Peeta I met 3 days ago? You weren't this pathetic. Man up to who you are." Cato grabbed one of my favorite shirts and put it on. He'd be more comfortable in something from one of my brothers, but who am I to complain? "No one here cares. Now get up and change out of those jizzed up pants."

He was right, I had to get a grip on myself. "Would you mind?"

"Think of it like the locker room." Cato's eyes slanted at me. "It's not like I haven't seen it before. Think of it as revenge for motor boating my nuts."

"You watching me change is supposed to be revenge? How does that work?" I asked picking myself up off the floor. "Maybe you're the one that needs to man up to who you are."

"I already know who I am. Plus, I showed you mine, you show me yours." Cato winked at me. I wasn't sure if he was teasing me or not. One second he's obsessed with Katniss, the next he's hitting on me.

I grabbed a new pair of pants and boxers and shyly slipped them off while Cato watched me. "Why do all my friends enjoy watching me naked…" I asked.

"Kat gets off on you naked?" Cato perked up at her hidden introduction to the conversation. "I knew she was a freak, but watching a gay guy naked is a little weird."

"Says the straight guy watching me like a hawk right now." I muttered and slipped the new pair of boxers on. "You can stop watching now, shows over."

Cato laughed and walked towards the door, "Just like the good 'ole days, huh?"

"Sure…" Nothing like the 'good 'ole days' at all. Back then I didn't have to strip in front of everyone watching me like a piece of meat. Or at least I was unaware of it which makes a difference.

"I'll see you downstairs." Cato laughed as he walked out of my room.

Pulling my pants on and walking downstairs I found my mom already homing in on Cato.

"Cato, sweetie! How was your night last night?" My mom swooned.

"Uh, not bad… I think." Cato answered looking towards me for help. What was I suppose to do?

"Oh Cato, you are just too much!" She cackled for a moment and then stopped staring at Cato's shirt. She ran a hand down the front of it making Cato pull away quickly from her touch. "What is this?"

"Uhm… Inappropriate touching, I'd think?" Cato answered and distanced himself from my mom. She turned towards me and glared like an evil snake.

"Peeta, would you join me in the office, darling?"

"Uhm. I'm pretty sure I have things to take care of." My mom never called me darling and from the look, I knew I was in for something terrible.

"NOW!" She shouted at me and walked towards the office door. I hesitantly followed shooting Cato a confused glare. He returned it equally as confused.

Closing the door behind me, my mom was instantly on me.

"Look here, you little shit." My mom fumed, "I don't really give a fuck that you finger yourself or God know's what. You've always been a little homo."

"Uhm… okay…" I hesitated at first not really knowing what to say. "Where is this going?"

"Didn't think I'd notice your little extra curricular last night?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I know Cato's car has been here all night, and I just noticed he's wearing your clothes." My mother nearly shouted at me and raised her hand. "If I knew better, I'd slap the shit out of you right now, but my dear Cato wouldn't like that very much."

I shrank away from her, expecting the impact at any moment. "I'll tell you this only once. No one gets between me and my man."

"Mom, I'm not really into incest, you can keep dad." I sarcastically added regretting it the second I muttered it. Her hand came down hard against my cheek and the instant white hot pain caused my eyes to water. Sinking to the floor, I held my wounded face with one hand and looked up at her completely shocked.

"Stay away from Cato with your temptress ways." My mom hissed and wiped her hands on her apron. "I won't have a man that delicious being tempted into your misguided little homo world."

She scowled before replacing it with a smile and walking past me back to the shop. "Now decorate those god damn cupcakes, sweetheart." I sat on the floor wondering what the hell just happened still feeling the tingling pain. I had to shake it off, I've been through worse. She once hit me with a rolling pin. The pain I could deal with, I guess it was more so the fact that I was at war with my mom over a guy.

Standing up, I walked back into the kitchen, my mom following Cato around like a horny dog and he was her bitch in heat. I walked over to my station and grabbed the first batch of cupcakes and my deco bag. "What was that all about?" Cato appeared having somehow lost my mom.

"Nothing" I stated turning away from him trying to hide the hand print on my face. "She just told me to decorate cupcakes."

"Bullshit." Cato answered, "Look at me."

I slowly turned to him and he frowned at the red mark on my face. "Why?"

"Because it's what she always does when she doesn't get her way." I noticed Katniss behind him at the door waving. "Uhm, I'll be just a moment."

I walked towards the door and disappeared outside with Kat. I looked back and Cato looked disappointed that I didn't invite him along. This conversation with Kat was something I didn't want him along for, though.

"Peeta, you made me squirt this morning." Katniss cooed. "I've never squirt before. Something about your voice and the way you said my name… I just… BAM!"

"Kat, gross. And did you even know what I was trying to tell you this morning?"

"That you wanted to finger me?" Katniss asked, "I've been waiting for you to say that for years now. I'd almost given up."

"Wait, what? NO!" I shouted at her confused. "I don't want to finger you! That was about Cato trying to finger me, thinking it was you!"

"No need to be a rude little bitch, Peeta." Katniss scoffed. "Well that's kind of twisted. If it makes you feel any better, he's obviously gay since he can't even find where the vag is."

"Maybe it's because I don't have one?" I added sarcastically.

"I gotta get going, but here's an idea. You should pitch it to him and see what he thinks. Since he's obviously obsessed with me, which you should be; I suggest a threesome. He can eat me out while pounding your tight little ass and I get a front row seat at watching his dick slide in and out of you. It's a win for everyone!

"I am not suggesting that to him." I groaned, embarrassed to even be talking about the idea.

"Quit being a prude, I'm gonna be late. I'll stop by at lunch for the news." She ran off down the street. I sighed and walked back into the bakery started to actually considering her proposal. Even if Kat was there watching, it was still worth a try...

* * *

A/N: I've got nothing... Hope you enjoyed my little writers block chapter. Sorry. But who knows, my last writers block chapter ended up being some of your guys favorites. Also, I'm thinking of starting a new story, or maybe not. Go to my poll and vote on my ideas so I can see where everyone stands.


	10. Chapter 10

"Going for a quickie?" Cato asked with a smile when I walked back into the shop. "That girl up for round 2 already? It's only been like 20 minutes."

"Very funny." I mumbled, finding my seat again and staring at the endless amount of cupcakes lined up. Cupcakes were no fun, no skill was needed to frost these. "And what are you? Bipolar or something?"

"What'cha mean?" Cato asked swinging his arms side to side and stretching his back.

"Earlier today, you were about to kill me for my 'alleged' phone sex with her, now your cracking jokes?" I reminded him and he squinted at me.

"What's your point?" Cato asked, finishing his stretching. Seriously? He was already wearing clothes that were to tight on him and now this? Not to mention they were my clothes, which made it that much hotter somehow.

"Never mind, I guess." Grabbing my tools, I set to work. Wait, no something was bothering me and I dropped them, spatula falling to the ground. "Actually, what the hell was that all about this morning?"

"I could ask you the same thing since you gave me a bullshit answer, but I'm not." Cato winked and bent down to pick up the spatula. What the hell is he doing? Is he playing me or something? "Looks like you dropped this."

"Thanks…" I slanted my eyes at him, trying to figure out what his angle was. He obviously wanted to talk about something, but wasn't telling me what it was. "Is there something you wanna tell me?"

"Not really." He replied cracking his neck.

"You know, you're awfully perky for being wasted last night." I muttered and focused back on my job.

"Cato! Darling, where are you?" My mom's shrill voice echoed through the bakery.

"Who is she calling darling?" My dad asked as he walked down the stairs. "Where's my coffee? It's to early for bullshit."

He walked passed me to the coffee pot and noticed my hand mark. "Damn, Peeta. You get in a fight with a gorilla?"

"More so mom." I added. I wanted her to get in trouble with my dad, not only for the slap but for the flirting she has doing with Cato.

"Close enough." My dad replied. "Thank God that woman's grip is good for something, though."

"Dear lord, you didn't just say that." I cringed and Cato doubled over laughing.

"Come now, Peeta. A good sex life is important. Without it, we wouldn't even be together." He leaned in real close and I didn't want to even look at him. "It's cause she's a raging bitch. But a freak in the bed."

"Is it everyone's goal to make me as uncomfortable as possible?" I asked standing and walking away from my dad. "Cause all of you are succeeding."

"Don't be such a prude, Peeta."My dad sipped his coffee. "You're 17, you should be out spreading your seed."

Cato was now leaning against the counter laughing hysterically at my expense. "I hate you all." I muttered and walked towards the door. What is it with everyone today? How many times can a guy be called a prude in one hour?

"Come on, Peeta. Take a joke." My dad shouted, "We haven't had sex in nearly a year, you'd think I'd get anywhere near that toothy cavern?"

"Oh my god. Just stop!" I shouted and walked outside. Is this how it was going to be every damn day now? Sitting on the curb, I watched the morning start, everyone finding their way to work.

Cato walked out shortly after, still chuckling. "Man, your family is fucked up."

"Thanks for noticing…" I mumbled, still horrified by the experience. I'd rather take Clifford than have to sit through that conversation again. Cato sat down next to me and lit a cigarette.

"Not worried your mom will freak out that you're out here instead of icing cupcakes?" Cato asked inhaling.

"I don't really give a fuck right now." I mumbled and held my hand out. "Mind? After everything this morning, I could use a little stress relief."

He handed his cigarette to me and I inhaled, feeling the smoke travel down my lungs and coughing at the sensation. "That's what I thought." Cato replied taking it back. "You need something else to de-stress."

"Like what?" I asked impatiently. "Be a little weird if I started drinking. Frosting cupcakes isn't hard, but I don't want to even imagine how they'd turn out if I was drunk."

Cato laughed. "I guess alcohol is out of the question."

I leaned back on my hands and kicked my legs out into the bike lane. "You could always sniff my cock again." Cato laughed.

"What!?" I turned to him horrified. Why would he say that? "Are you insane?"

"What? Pretty much knocked you out last time." Cato shrugged, taking another drag from his cigarette. "I mean, you just kind of laid there on the floor a while."

"Because I was terrified." I lied. It's not every day I find myself on my knees with someone's balls on my chin.

"It's not like the first time I've had some guys face in my crotch." Cato laughed. "Male stripper after all."

"Can we stop talking about your junk?" I asked. As much as I wanted him all up in my grill, I wasn't comfortable talking to HIM about it.

"Only trying to help." Cato stated putting his cigarette out.

"Oh, you'd do that for me?" I sarcastically added uncomfortably. "You'd let me sniff your business to help calm me down? My hero!"

"No need to be sarcastic."

"Who says I'm being sarcastic." Standing up I looked down at him and laughed. "Take your pants off. Let's do this."

"Whoa." Cato exclaimed. I knew it. I called his bluff. "You're sounding like Kat, there."

"Isn't that what you wanted?" I asked hesitantly. I might be pushing my luck here, but he started it. Like hell I'm backing down now. "I can be Kat if you want. I wish I had that damn whip right now…"

"What whip? Kat's got a whip?" Cato perked at the comment.

I smacked my hands together. "Master Peeta demands you take off your pants. I'll sniff that dick and you will like it!"

Cato's eyes bulged and a few people walking by stopped and shot dirty glares our way. I instantly turned red, forgetting we were outside. "Well that was embarrassing…"

Cato stood, towering over me and maybe a little to close for comfort at my last comment. Not to mention we were still outside and everyone was watching us now.

"If you insist." He started to unbutton his pants. Well, my pants.

"Dammit! Stop!" I nearly shouted. "I tried calling your bluff with my own."

"Who said mine was a bluff?" Cato smiled and turned back to the door and disappeared.

"Boy, you just got owned." I looked across the street and some little old lady was smiling at me and gave me the thumbs up. "Now get in there and sniff that dick!"

Cringing I turned away and started walking towards the door. "Come on; give an old lady something to dream about."

Entering the bakery again, I was beat red, but at least I was safe. My mom homed in on me and looked like she was about to yell, but noticed my dad was in the room.

"Peeta, go work on those damn cupcakes." She was mad about something. "And where did Cato go? He's gotta be around here somewhere."

"Did you try the kitchen?" My dad asked. "He might be in the oven trying to hide from you."

"Don't be foolish, that boy loves me." My mom added. "Cato! Where are you?"

After what happened outside, this was nothing. I made my way to the cupcakes and started frosting them.

"Psst."

Looking around, I didn't see anything and started frosting again.

"Psst. Hey, Peeta."

"Cato?" I asked trying to figure out where he was hiding. "I know my mom is terrifying, but you actually have to work if you want to keep the job."

"I know, but is there anyway I could help you instead? I'm afraid of being with her."

"Why's that? Aren't you used to being hit on, Mr. Stripper?" I sarcastically added.

"This is a little different; I'm not usually hit on by moms." Cato answered sneaking out from behind a rack of cupcakes. "Well, at least moms of people I actually know."

"Cato! There you are! Come now, we will knead bread!" My mom swooned.

"But, Peeta needs help with the cupcakes." Cato mentioned, hoping that it his excuse might get him out of it.

"Don't be foolish. Let the sissy do the sissy work." My mom answered, "Let us men do a man's job."

I tried not to think about my mom calling herself a man, but I couldn't. Not a good mental picture. Cato pleaded to me with his eyes to help him. What am I supposed to do? I already got hit once, not about to go through that again.

Cato disappeared into the kitchen, my mom cackling as they left. Grabbing my deco bag, I started my frosting again.

"Cato! You're so eager! But not so much flour. Here, like this."

"Err, please don't touch me. It's not like your teaching me how to golf or something…"

"You are just a ray of sunshine in the morning! Okay, lets get our hands dirty. Squeeze out those air bubbles. Smack it like your mad at it!"

I sorta felt bad for Cato, but at the same time, their conversation wasn't terribly scarring. A little funny actually, watching my mom fangirl over him like that. Gets rid of some of the weird tension between the two of us and focuses part of it on my mom.

"Hey, Peeta." My dad asked from the office door. "That Cato kid's actually not too bad. Although I do feel bad for him."

"Yeah. Mom's kind of going crazy."

"That she is." He sighed and leaned against the door. "Does she know he's your boyfriend?"

I stopped decorating for a moment, my body freezing. "What? I…"

"Peeta, it's not a big deal. I've known for a while. You're not exactly quiet. Kind of glad you've switched it up a bit, was getting tired of hearing you moan 'Gale! Please!'"

"Can't I be a normal teen gay and come out to my parents when I'm ready? Jeez, you both jumped me this morning about it." I cringed at the thought of my parents knowing. Plus, how many people did I need to come out to in one day? The number tripled in one day. About the same amount of times I've been called a prude. "Plus, he's not my boyfriend."

"So that little stunt outside? That was nothing? No cock sniffing for Master Peeta?" My dad added salt to my injury. "You really might want to think about the volume of your voice sometimes."

"Can you just leave me alone right now so I can die?" I asked leaning my head against the table.

"Keep your head up, son. Things will work out." My dad stated and walked back into the office and shut the door.

Right. Just get through today. It'll all work out. Just decorate these damn cupcakes, forget what happened the last couple days and just move on. It can't be that hard, right?

"Cato! You're covered in flour!" My mom giggled from the kitchen, mixed with a grunt from Cato.

"That's my fantasy! Get your own!" I shouted at them without even thinking about what I said. Oh shit. So much for forgetting the last couple days. I sank into my chair wanting to disappear from the world.

My dad shouted from his office. "What did I tell you about the volume of your voice?"

* * *

A/N: Thanks for voting. New story is already up. Sorry this one is a bit shorter than usual... It was just the best place to stop. Hope you enjoyed.


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, so a little fairy and his attempts that made me think of him as Navi from Zelda... HEY, HEY, LISTEN! made me continue. Which was surprisingly easy. Also, please forgive me if things are a little off, it's been a while and I tried my best. This chapter isn't as humorous as the others, but I still really like this chapter. And thank you for everyone that is still reading this. It took a bit to get back into it, but I'm still proud of it. And I think a few of you will like me for what happens. I'm rambling, I'm good at that... Anyway, Again, forgive me if things are off, I'm getting back into it.

* * *

"What did you say, you little shit?" My mom's voice echoed through the bakery startling everyone. Cato's frustrated grunts filled the silence after my mom's explosion. What the hell is grunting about?

Uhm. Shit, think quick. "Uhh. That's my fried cake… asy. Get your own!" I stumbled over my words. Fried cake-asy? Wow, that was lame as hell. I didn't hear anything more from my mom and Cato's groaning stopped. I slunk further down my chair, hoping everything would just blow over. Until the creaking started.

"Cato, not so hard!" My mom groaned.

Oh hell no. I ran into the kitchen and saw both of them kneading, Cato a little more forcibly than necessary causing the table to creak. My mom spotted me and grinned.

"How's your fried cake-asy now?" She moaned and eyed me evilly. "Get back to your cupcakes. Let Cato pound my buns in peace."

She was throwing this in my face on purpose. I hated her even more than normal. Cato turned and dropped the dough and started walking towards me.

"No, we do not finish foreplay early. You can leave when we put these in my oven."

Cato cringed at my mom's words. I didn't blame him, she was doing this to him because of me. Trying to prove to me that she still had power over me. Well fuck her. If she wanted to play that way, then so could I. It's no longer a damn secret anyway.

Cato turned back to the kneading table and reluctantly started again, the table creaking loudly at his discomfort. Walking further into the kitchen, I found a spot to sit next to Cato and watched him work; my mom eying me suspiciously.

"Something wrong?" I asked popping a piece of bread in my mouth. "Better not scowl so much, might lose all your _radiant beauty_."

Cato looked up at me, obviously uncomfortable. I didn't want him in the middle, but that's the way it had to be.

"Better not be gay so much, you might lose your self respect." My mom scowled.

"Oh, burn. How will I recover?" I mocked faking to die. My fake death actually made me lose my balance and I ended up on the floor. Cato's concern covered his face as I looked up at him from the floor. He stood and offered his hand to me.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine." I grumbled pushing his hand away from me and tried picking myself off the floor, my humility showing. My dad was peaking around the corner trying to observe unnoticed but I caught him and he spoke up.

"Maybe a good dick sniff to get those stars out of your eyes?" My dad asked causing me to lose my footing and crash back to the floor. "My bad, didn't mean to give you more stars."

My mom cackled at the comment and grabbed the rag from her shoulder and tossed it at my face. "Better clean yourself up. I'm sure just the thought of that gave you sticky buns."

Cato seemed more uncomfortable than usual as I pulled myself to my feet. I glared at my mom. "Please, I have some control, unlike you. Throwing yourself at him? Don't think I didn't notice the low cut shirt today, you tramp!"

"Peeta! That's your mother!" My dad interjected.

"I don't care! She's making my life miserable! Why do you even stay with her?" I shouted at him, "She's horrible to you!"

My dad paused, eyeing me carefully. My mom was just standing their in shock that someone actually stood up to her. "…Because I love her. She may be a bitch, but I will always love her."

I groaned at the answer. My dad stayed because he was afraid. I wasn't anymore. The words were on my tongue, hard and hurtful, ready to attack but Cato stepped in front of me.

"This is bullshit. I don't care if I lose my job over this. I'm not going to stand here and let her treat him like this!" Cato shouted at both of my parents. Taking a step backwards in shock, I took in all that was Cato at the moment. He was standing up for me. Against my mother; something I couldn't do for 16 long years. He knew her for one day and was already on my side.

"It's sick! What do you have to prove?" Cato gestured to my mom. "Trying to one up your son? You should be proud of him, not attack him constantly!"

Cato started walking away, I tried to put my hand on his shoulder but he rolled out of the touch and turned to me. "Don't let them treat you this way. This is why I'm alone, and why I have to work my ass off just to live. Why I had to take that other job just to live. My parents pushed me to be something I wasn't. Wanted me to join the army, but I refused and here I am now. I don't regret it, but I'm struggling and won't put up with this shit."

He ripped his apron off and threw it at my mom's face, covering it like she was the central pole to a tent. A very large pole, but none-the-less. The act surprised even me; never having seen anyone stand up to her like that. My mom was speechless at first, slowly pulling the apron from her face.

As the last of the white material dropped from her face, you could see how angry she was. Her face completely red and scrunched together. "No one treats me like this in my own store. You can get the fuck out!" She shouted, eyeing Cato like he was a demon.

Cato's eyes were still on me as he tried to whisper something. I thought it was an apology but my mom's second declaration for him to leave caused him to jump and he turned quickly away from me and stomped past my pale white father and out the door.

My mom turned to me and glared. "What kind of friends do you have? No wonder you are such a worthless piece of shit. At least your brother's have moved on, are doing something with their lives!"

"Agatha…" My dad shouted over my mother's rant as she flailed her arms and came towards me. "AGATHA! SHUT UP!"

My mom stopped in her tracks and whipped her head back my dad. "What did you say?"

"I said: Shut. The. Fuck. UP!" My dad shouted. "That boy was right, I've stood around and let you bully Peeta my whole life. No longer. Don't make me choose between you and MY son, because God knows I'll choose him."

I stayed silent, not sure what the hell was even happening anymore. I felt light headed at everything I've just witnessed. Not only did I stand up to her, but so did my dad. And Cato. The look of shock on my mom's face was complete outrage as he reached for the closest utensil and smashed a large wooden spoon against her palm.

"Don't think threats will do anything against me." My dad threatened. The emotions on his face changed instantly as he turned to me. "Peeta, go after him. Don't worry about the two of us. Go find Cato, it's what you want."

I was in some other world; a higher plane as I simply nodded at him and walked, more floated past them; not noticing any more of their exchange as I drifted by. I reached the door and forget everything that happened, my mind completely on Cato as I descended from the clouds, my feet hitting the pavement at full force as I ran down the sidewalk.

Why did he stick up for me? Don't be an idiot Peeta, he was just tired of being hit on by my mom; it had nothing to do with you. Anyone would crack under that witch's comments. My outburst only triggered it. Regardless, I had to find him; make sure he was okay. I wasn't about to let him go.

I pushed down the sidewalk, finding more people than I expected for the hour. Get a grip Peeta, you've only known him for a few days. What matters if he disappears from your life? With that thought, I pushed through the crowd with a new-found vigor spotting him slumped on the curb a few yards away.

"Cato!" I shouted and saw him turn to me, the smoke rolling out of his mouth as he watched my approach. I stumbled towards him repeating his name again.

"Leave me alone, Peeta." He mumbled taking another drag.

"Are you kidding me? How can I?" I asked taking a seat next to him noticing as he scooted further away from me but accepted my company. "You're the first person I've ever seen talk to my mom like that."

He laughed at my comment. "You beat me to the punch, I just finished." He scoffed.

"Still, it was amazing!" I enthused, but stopped as I noticed he wasn't as excited as I was. He slumped further onto his knees and dropped his cigarette, not bothering to stomp it out. "What's wrong?"

"Why do you let her treat you like that?" He asked, his voice sincere.

"She's my mom, I don't really have a choice." I admitted and he shifted further away from me.

"You always have a choice." He mumbled looking at the pavement of the road we were sitting next to. I watched the muscles in his back flex as he slouched more and wanted to soothe him. He turned to me, his eyes showing the hurt he was feeling. "I chose… I left."

My elation from earlier slowly settled over me, reminding me of his confession; how he left his family. "I'm sorry…" I mumbled, "I was in the moment and forgot. You're parents wanted you to join the army?"

"Yeah, trained me my whole life." His voice was more of a whimper than anything as he pulled another cigarette from his pocket. I wanted to say something about his smoking habits, but now wasn't the time. Cato was confessing something he held to himself his whole life. "I trained my whole life for it, was expected. When the time came, I freaked. I didn't want to die."

"Joining the army doesn't mean you'll die. You could always live through it." I tried my best to comfort him, noticing his shoulders sag further at my comment.

"Yeah, the chance that I'd survive. The odds aren't exactly in my favor, though." His voice that soft whimper yet again. "I freaked and left, my parents didn't let me come back home. I was homeless, looking for any job that would take me so I could live. I was at my last straw, applying to that drag bar that hired me on the spot as a stripper. How could I turn it down? I wouldn't sleep on the streets for another night if I didn't have to."

My hand found his shoulders and rubbed circles into his back. "You don't know how good you've got it." Cato sighed.

I froze at his comment. I couldn't complain, I still had a roof over my head. Well possibly, unless my mom had her say and my dad failed. He rolled into my touch. "I'm sorry, I know you don't have everything. I just miss my family. They haven't talked to me since. It was my duty and now I'm a disgrace to my family."

He ran a hand through his hair, and turned in towards me, resting against me; my hand finding a new reason to continue comforting him. "It's just that, I couldn't stand to see that your parents were doing the same to you. Forcing you into a life that you obviously don't want. I saw you stand up for yourself; I couldn't let you take the brunt of it and end up like me. I tried to soften the blow for you, and once again I'm jobless."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." I pulled him closer, whispering into his ears, letting him rest against my chest, my other hand cupping his head and running my fingers through his hair. "I won't let my mom control you. My dad is on our side, I'll make sure you still have a job if it's the last thing I do."

"Why do you care so much?" Cato asked, his arm wrapping around my waist as he pulled closer to me. "I'm just a stranger to you. Why? Am I some charity case for you?"

I hated seeing him so weak. I wanted him to see how strong he was, how strong I thought he was. I took my hand out of his hair and lowered it to his chin, forcing him to look at me. "Cato… I don't know how you don't see it, but you are worth fighting for. I could tell after I that first night. You deserve more."

His eyes softened, the light blue staring right into my own. He pulled away from me for a moment, checking the surroundings. I subconsciously did as well, noticing the crowd diminished, leaving the two of us alone. My eyes returned to glowing blue orbs, leaning closer.

Oh fuck, was he? Uhh… Little Peeta was starting to feel something. Cato's breathe hit my lips only forcing my blood elsewhere as he continued to lean closer. Shit, this is it. Closing my eyes, I leaned forward slightly and waited for his lips to touch mine. Needing them too.

"What are you boys up to?" The voice didn't register until after the heavy weight landed in my lap and my eyes shot open, Cato pulling away slightly and Kat sitting in my lap. "I realized I was an hour early so I came... Oh, Peeta! Where you expecting me or is that just a rolling pin in your pocket?"

I tried to push her off of me but she rooted herself against me and grinded her ass against my crotch, her eyes slanted back at me. My eyes where on hers and didn't notice the movement until her eyes shifted in surprise and she bucked against me.

What the fuck? Cato's lips where on Kat's. Fuck, Kat! He was about to kiss me, you fucking whore! Kat tried to push against him, only making her grind further into my shriveling erection. This wasn't fun anymore. We were having a moment and then Kat had to ruin it. I tried to push her off of me only causing her head to lunge towards Cato's neck as she gasped.

"Get off of…" I was cut off by Kat's conniving glare at me, unnerving me from speech as Cato nibbled Kat's neck, his ear rubbing against my nipple. Shit, blood returning south. Kat caught my eye and motioned her head lower towards Cato's crotch and the obviously larger bulge and mouthed _'threesome'_ at me. I groaned, partially from Cato's unintentional ministrations and his bulge, but also from Kat's involvement in the situation. Kat noticed my growing reaction and ground against it, groaning loudly.

Cato pulled away from her neck, the beginnings of a bruise growing on her neck where Cato's mouth once was. I found my arms reaching around Kat to grab Cato's shoulder. This was all kinds of fucked up, but at this point I didn't care anymore. It was happening, and it might be the closest to having Cato that I could get. I wasn't going to pass it up, especially in the heat of the moment.

I rubbed against his shoulder, hearing his groan as he moved to return to Kat's neck but Kat had other intentions. Her hand was in my hair and forced my head forward, my lips meeting Cato's as she forced the two of us together.

My eyes shot open in surprise, seeing the blurry reflection of myself in Cato's eyes as our lips meant, disappearing as his eyes shut and he deepened our kiss.

Holy. Fucking. Shit. My mind was blank, not even noticing my own eyes had closed, only feeling Cato against me. The part of me that could still think didn't know why he was kissing me now. He tried earlier, but then Kat. Who the fuck cares? Kat was grinding down on my rock hard cock, my ears barely catching her groan of approval, her groan a foreign thought to the fantasy that seemed to be coming true.

Then Cato's tongue rubbed against my lips and all thought was gone as I opened my mouth eagerly; letting him, now wanting him to explore as I battled against him. Kat shifted in my lap, reminded me why trying to reach him was so difficult before we were forced apart.

"Hold up. What the hell was that?" Kat asked, pushing the two of us apart as she searched across the street.

"Who cares?" I slurred trying to lean back into Cato's touch. Cato was to far away, both of us outstretched by Kat as she glared across the street. "What was that, you old bitch?"

She jumped from my lap and stomped across the street reminding me that we were in public and a I felt myself turn a bright shade of red. Regardless, I didn't want the moment to end and reached for Cato, wanting his touch. His face mirrored how mine felt and he pulled away from me.

Hurt by my pride, I turned to Kat who was yelling at a frail old woman across the street. I had no idea what she was shouting, only feeling the rejection from Cato. I couldn't even look at him.

"What is your deal?" I asked before I could control myself. I felt his hand on my shoulder, this time being the one to roll away from the touch. "Just earlier, you were going to kiss me, then you were all over Kat. What the hell do you want?" I shouted.

I stood in my anger, catching his eyes that held so much hurt, just like before when he was confessing his past to me.

"Peeta, wait! It's not what you think." Cato extended his arm out to me but I let out a huffed sigh turning and walking away; catching the last of Kat's choice words to the old woman.

"You sick fuck! What do you mean you were promised a cock sniffing?"

* * *

A/N: Well, okay. Like I said earlier, this chapter is less humorous, trying to get through that slump that made me stop writing this, but still. I like it, hope you do. Rambling again... Hope you enjoyed!


	12. Chapter 12

Okay. This story is taking a slightly darker turn than I expected. After this whole dark thing blows over, I promise the happy go lucky shit this story used to have. Just let me get past this part. Love you all.

* * *

I could still taste him on my lips; the harsh bite of tobacco and something I couldn't put my finger on combined with his barely audible calls for me to stop. My mind was elsewhere,I got to kiss him, that was something; wasn't it? Fuck that, I'd rather have had nothing than just a kiss and have everything completely out in the open, wearing my heart on my sleeve. For what? A guy that wanted my best friend? My FEMALE best friend?

Making it back to the bakery, I vaguely caught that the sign was switched to 'closed'. Good, I wasn't in the mood for this shit today. Even before entering, I could hear my parents fighting inside. My dad's sly remarks about how she's a terrible mother to him. Her retorts of how useless I was. Useless? I was the only one that didn't bail on her yet, how could I be useless?

Well, maybe I was. Maybe my mom was the only that caught on to what a useless piece of shit I was. I mean, come on. I couldn't even keep an attractive guy as my friend for more than four days without damn near forcing myself on him.

Leaning my head against the door, I inhaled deeply before facing the carnage that waited behind the glass. I could actually feel the heat from their fight pouring through the door as I opened it and walked in slowly. I tried to be quiet, but my mom somehow heard and shouted at me.

"You little shit! This is all you're fault!" I heard her low bellow from the kitchen. I rolled my shoulders to try to relax myself. I didn't need anymore of this today.

"Enough, Agatha! You brought this on yourself!" My dad shouted back at her. "You don't try to steal our son's boyfriend!"

"He's not my boyfriend! It's never going to happen!" I shouted, feeling my own voice crack at the end of my angered reply. My feet were in motion before I was ready, causing me to stumble as I nearly ran up the stairs to my room. I heard my mom's cackle and something about my dad saying she's married before I slammed my door shut and locked it for good measure.

Cato… Why? Why tease me? Either you're stupidly oblivious or just playing me along. It wasn't hard to notice that I was into him. Then why play along? The Katniss arrived and he made a move on her instead. Fuck this shit.

I buried my head in my pillow barely noticing the knock yet ignored it just the same, clutching the pillow tightly and letting myself feel everything to get it out of my system. I didn't know how long I was sitting there before Kat plopped down next to me and pulled me close.

I instinctively let it happen at first before pulling away. I was mad at her.

"Don't be like that." Kat whispered running a hand down my back.

"Fuck you." I replied and rolled further away from her. "Aren't you going to be late for work anyway?"

"I work for Haymitch, or have you forgotten." She answered, her hand resting on my shoulder. "I doubt he even knows the sun rose yet."

Her hand felt like poison against me, despite the comfort she was trying to provide. Her fingernails trying to push her toxin deep into my system; toxin that was meant to make me suffer at her own triumph over me.

"What happened, Peeta?" She asked trying to soothe me.

"Like you don't know." I spat at her, our eyes catching for a moment at my anger.

"I thought I was helping." I felt her shift behind me, sinking further into my bed. "The next thing I know, some old woman was masturbating across the street and out of anger I was in her face shouting at her. I looked back and you were gone."

I remained silent, still trying to roll away from her incredulous touch. A thought sparked my interest as I rotated towards her. "How the fuck did you get in anyway? I know I locked the door."

"You think that lock pick was the only one I had?" She laughed, trying to pull me closer. "Besides, I knew something was wrong. I thought that's what you wanted?"

I scoffed at her comment. "Yeah, without your presence."

She stiffened against me, "I was only trying to help."

"Yeah? Well, you did a great job at that!" I nearly shouted at her. "Now I can't even look him in the face."

"Well, from what I got from that old lady, you got something better than his face." She murmured, trying to recoil from my obvious insult. "Something about cock sniffing? Did you get a face full, or is a girl just dreaming?"

The memory from earlier this morning plagued me. It seemed so distant from everything that happened.

"Peeta…" She whispered in my ear as she pulled me against her. "You know I care about you, right? I know I can get crazy, but you're my best friend."

I groaned, letting her pull me against her. "I'd never let anyone hurt you." She continued, her voice softer than usual. "But after talking with Cato about what happened, I don't know where I stand."

I recoiled instantly, pushing her away from me. "What?" I shouted at her, "Are you two a couple now? If that's the case then you can get the fuck out!"

"I didn't say that!" Kat shouted back at me. "God, you're such an insecure bitch! Get your head out of your own ass! Do you think I'd ever do that to you?"

"You've done a lot of questionable things lately." I retaliated.

She shoved me away from her and stood. "You know, Peeta? If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have even gotten that tongue lashing."

"Fuck you! Before you arrived…" I paused trying to compose my thoughts. "Before you arrived, he was about to all on his own."

"What?" Kat asked from behind me.

I rolled towards her and glared. "Before you arrived, he was about to kiss me. As per usual, Katniss Everdeen had to steal the moment. Somehow make it all about you."

"Fuck you." She spat. "God forbid, I was actually trying to help you. You think I want to get with Cato? You're a stupid cunt, all of that was for YOU!"

"Oh because it was such a sacrifice for you." I groaned and rolled my eyes catching her hurt expression.

"You really think I want to have a threesome with my best friend and his gay interest?" Kat's eyes started to well up with tears. "Then screw you. I'm done with this shit."

She turned and started walking towards the door when I stopped her. "Kat, wait." Fuck, I couldn't let her go like that. Over a guy. We've been together for so much longer to let someone tear us apart in only days. "I'm sorry, my mind is just elsewhere."

She stopped, her back still to me. "You always treat me like a stupid slut. Why should I stay?"

"Because I'd be lost with out you?" I asked. Her body stiffened, her back still towards me as she reached for the doorknob.

"Well, that's your problem now."

"And I love you." It came out before I could stop it. Fuck it, it was true. Who doesn't love their best friend? It had the effect I wanted, to keep her here, to keep her from leaving my dumb ass forever.

"I love you, too." She whispered. Her head hung low; her body shaking. I felt more sincerity in her comment than my own. "I always have."

"Wait." I asked, realizing she didn't mean the love friends share, but that she loved me as something more. "Kat… That's—"

"I know." She merely sobbed, reaching for the doorknob again. "But how does that make it hurt any less? You're not the only one whose heart was broken today."

"Kat…"

"Just stop. I knew I didn't have a chance, yet at least I tried to still make you happy." Kat refused to turn to me, her shoulder's still slumped; hand resting on the doorknob. "My only thought, if I couldn't be happy, then maybe you could at least have a shot. It killed me, watching you fall for him when I was there all along."

"But, Kat. You knew I was gay. I told you nearly a year ago."

"Penis be damned!" Kat turned to me for the first time since her confession and slapped her ass. "Just because I don't have the junk don't mean I can't turn you with my trunk."

It was the first smile I saw from her face since I left Cato on the curb. Word vomit threatened to spill, but I kept it underwraps for her. "Plus, my cock is bigger anyway. Clifford pleases all."

"Oh my God, did you test drive that… thing?" I asked.

"Well, I had to make sure it was safe." Kat grinned and scuffled towards the bed. "Speaking of which, how was it? Did he give you a good show?"

"Are we still talking about Clifford?" I asked and her 'are you fucking stupid, of course!' face confirmed my suspicions. "Uhm, Kat… We need to have the birds and the bee's conversation. Just because THAT fit in your sniz doesn't mean it'll fit in my fun hole. Come on, Anatomy! Plus, knowing that your secretions are all over that thing makes me even less interested than I already was."

"Well, I know you like to dry fuck yourself. Figured I'd lube it up a bit, first." Kat answered, leaning against my bed. "And how else am I supposed to get inside you?"

"Too much… And that thing would destroy me. Don't even know how you got that in you…" I retorted, honestly enjoying our old banter to distract me from what happened.

"Oh please, your ass is my favorite thing in this world. Don't you think I'd take special precautions to keep that fuckin' jem alive?" Kat nearly whimpered. "God yes, just thinking of those soft globes spread wide… Mmm."

"I'm standing right here, you know." I smiled at her.

"And why are you not on your knees so I can give that hot sex a good tongue kissing?" Kat asked, pouting slightly as to why I wasn't actually bent over so she could give me a rim job. I laughed slightly, noticing my phone go off and reaching over to grab it. Cato's name popped up, a new message.

"Oh…" Kat spoke softly. "Guess the boy is calling, judging from the look on your face."

Throwing my phone to the side I looked back at her, trying to crack a smile.

"Bitch please, I know you want to answer it. I'll just let myself out and dream about that dick all slick inside you." Kat mumbled, turning back to the door and opening it. "A girl's gotta live somehow… And don't think I didn't get the full story about that cock sniffing. You get that dick! One of us should at least…"

She disappeared before I could say anything, my door closing softly behind her; leaving me alone to my own thoughts.

Opening my phone, I read his message. "We need 2 tlk."

Well no fucking shit. To bad for him, I'm not in the mood to hear his explanation. The ass was about to make a move, only to turn it around on me and kiss Kat. Then force kiss me, then ignore me. What the fuck was his deal? My mood went south real fast. Cato was such an asshole.

I threw my phone, ignoring the new message signal as it hit my bed. I knew it was from him, and didn't want to look at it. When did my world become centered around a single guy? Sure I've had crushes, but this is becoming ridiculous. I grabbed at my phone, unable to resist the urge to look. To my surprise it was from Gale. "Hockey camp sux. Wut r u up 2?"

I grinned, thinking of my old friend who I haven't spoken to in what feels like ages and replied. "Not much. Btw, this place blows without you."

After a moment I got another text. "Doubt that. Without me there, no1 has any1 to blow."

I smiled, laughing to myself as I tried to reply but was interrupted by another text. From Cato. It opened as I tried to respond to Gale and I automatically read it before I had a chance to ignore it. "Pls what happen was mistake"

Mistake? Well fuck him. Why would I want to talk to him now? My door creaked, catching my attention.

"Someone there?" I asked to my room, hoping someone would reply. No response, maybe it was just the wind. I never did close my window. Kat's face popped from behind the door.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Figured there would be make up sexts… Can't blame a girl for trying." Kat pouted from my door. \

"If you mean I was a mistake, then yes. Make up sexts." I grumbled and stood up and walked towards her. I don't know what I was thinking when I did it, but I grabbed her and kissed her. Maybe it was sexual frustration, or maybe it was just because I was an ass.

I felt her melt at my touch, her mouth opening up for me as I darted my tongue across her lips. What was I doing? This was nothing to me, yet here I was. She sank into my touch, my hands on her shoulders to keep her from falling. She grabbed one of my hands and tried to move it to her waist, but I kept it steadfast on her shoulder.

Her teeth suddenly clamped down on my tongue and I pulled away in pain. "Oww, what the fuck?"

"What the fuck, indeed?" Kat shouted. "You kiss me, making my dreams come true but you stand there like a lumberjack during it? Fuck you, Peeta! I am not your second option, or some pity fuck!"

My cheek felt white hot as her hand collided with it, leaving me more stunned at what I did. She literally slapped the sense back into me. "Kat… I'm sorry. I don't know what happened."

"I do. You're a sick fuck who thought maybe it would be fun to fuck with me." Kat shouted and slammed the door. She was gone only a second before opening the door again. "Don't ever think you'll get with this again. Don't bother even calling; I am so fucking done with you."

The door slammed again and I heard my mom shout up. "Knock that shit out, faggot!" followed by an "Agatha! We aren't finished here!"

What the fuck just happened? My mind was on autopilot for the last hour and apparently I completely fucked up my life. My parents hate me and my best friend basically told me to die a tragic death. My phone rang again as I collapsed back on my bed. Cato again? Fuck, this all happened because of him. Despite that, I still opened it.

"Peeta, pls. I need you. Both you and Kat. My kiss was real. I like you both as more than friends. Don't make me choose, because I already did."

Then why is he wasting his time on me? Obviously it'd be easier for him to be with Kat. Less hate, less quarrels; life would be easier for him. My phone rang again. Why did I even care? I couldn't help myself by looking at the reply. My heart pounding as I read the three simple words. Three words I didn't expect from him. Three words I thought I'd never hear from anyone.

"I choose u."

* * *

A/N: Also, that ravenous Navi pest I talked of last chapter thinks his ass is better than Peeta's. Nothing beats that ass. I'd Katniss the hell out of that ass. Getting off topic... I told him I'd reference him so here it is. Also, I really hope you enjoyed. As I said earlier, the story is a bit darker than it used to be, but I'm trying to keep this at least somewhat in the realm of reality yet be as entertaining as possible. Review if you feel comfortable! It keeps me motivated.


End file.
